


Возвращение

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: В Зеркальной Вселенной Спок тоже уходит в Гол.Ладно, на самом деле длинная история о светлом и добром со счастливым концом.





	1. Зима

**Author's Note:**

> Это реализация двух заявок, которые ждали своего часа два года, одна про Гол, а вторую упоминать пока не буду, чтобы не спойлерить сюжет:)
> 
> Буду выкладывать постепенно, 80% работы уже есть, текст вышел неожиданно длинным)

Зимы на этой планете еще мерзостнее, чем на Земле. Сильных морозов не было, но дожди, снег и ураганные ветры делали сезон невыносимым. Даже под маскировочным куполом базы, казалось, шумит вьюга, а вездесущая сырость беспрепятственно проникала в серые коридоры и жилые помещения.  
Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан гордости Империи «Энтерпрайз», сидел за рабочей консолью и пил. Не то чтобы ему было очень плохо – дела шли хорошо, и повстанцы были в безопасности. Но где-то около сердца засела небольшая черная дыра.  
Спок.  
Без Спока все пошло не так, как ему хотелось, тоска и безнадежность все больше и больше мучили Джима. Днем он полностью погружался в работу, заряжая энергией своих подчиненных, бросая все силы на решение тактических задач, удивляя союзников фантастической работоспособностью и безумной стратегией. Но это только днем.  
Каждое утро Джим вставал с острым чувством одиночества и бесполезности, тяжело поднимался с койки и принимался за разбор отчетов, переговоры и прочую рутину. Постель казалась чересчур широкой, и сердце Джима сжималось, когда он представлял, что рядом с ним мог спать Спок, согревая теплом своего тела, обнимая во сне и даря чувство защищенности и покоя.  
Но вторая половина койки пустовала уже почти два года.  
Вечера были еще хуже: стоило Кирку закрыть глаза, и Спок снова был с ним. Сколько вечеров они провели за шахматами, разборами миссий, яростными, но конструктивными спорами, совместными ужинами и занятиями любовью. Сколько удовольствия получал Джим, просто сидя в тишине рядом с тхайла, на время отвлекаясь от всех проблем, слушая игру на вулканской арфе.  
И это все ушло навсегда.  
Единственное существо, которое Кирк любил до безумия, ради которого готов был пожертвовать всем, что имел, предало его. Спок втоптал его любовь в грязь, надругался над последним, что осталось хорошего в имперском капитане.  
Конечно, сделал он это спокойно и логично – просто ушел.  
Чертов предатель! Оставил его одного, словно и не было Связи, не было горячечного, сумасшедшего бреда на вулканском, не было клятв, не было того самого глубокого, настоящего мелдинга, который связал их души навсегда.  
После ухода Спок просто отрезал его от Связи, как компании отключают три-ви абонентам за неуплату счетов. Два месяца Кирк не мог спать - просто лежал, свернувшись калачиком на постели и уставившись в противоположную стену. Ему было так больно…  
А потом произошло самое страшное: Джим привык. Привык к жизни без вулканца, привык обходиться без его помощи и поддержки, боль утраты утихла, но по ночам возвращалась, терзая бессонницей и тяжелыми, непрошенными мыслями. Но он жил дальше и даже находил силы двигаться вперед.  
Еще во время пятилетней миссии Джиму в голову пришла крамольная, недопустимая мысль: примкнуть к силам оппозиции. За такое полагалась смертная казнь, но на тот момент капитан настолько доверял своему старпому, что рассказал ему о идее не просто влиться в ряды восставших, а возглавить бунт. Спок, казалось, совсем не удивился, словно знал, что рано или поздно его тхайла задумается над этим. Они видели, что Империя трещит по швам, каждая волна репрессий порождала новую волну бунтов и восстаний. Только немыслимая жестокость держала Императора и Штаб у власти. Если бы у бунтовщиков с разных планет хватило ума объединиться и нанести один массированный удар, система не выдержала бы. Но каждый локальный бунт подавлялся, лидеров убивали с особой жестокостью, и на пару лет оппозиция затихала. Потом такой же сценарий повторялся в другой звездной системе, и заранее был обречен на провал.  
Джим не страдал от обостренного чувства справедливости, да и его судно нередко отправляли с карательными миссиями. Капитана волновал тот факт, что они все, в случае падения Империи, окажутся в положении врагов. Их беспощадно перебьют, Джим не тешил себя надеждами, что оппозиция, озлобленная репрессиями, окажется милосерднее нынешнего правительства. Он должен был защитить себя, Спока и ту часть команды, которая осталась ему верна. А сделать это можно было, только примкнув к силам потенциального победителя.  
Так за одну ночь Кирк и Спок придумали план объединения сил оппозиции. Основной проблемой была именно разрозненность, а любые средства коммуникации контролировались спецслужбами. К тому же, представители Штаба не внушали доверия в качестве союзников. Но шансы были неплохие, и последний год Кирк балансировал между приказами адмиралов и выгодами повстанцев. Удалось даже отстроить новую базу для сил сопротивления, и это все благодаря связям Джима. Империя расшатывалась, оппозиция крепла, все шло по плану капитана и старпома. Благодаря влиянию, лидерским качествам и харизме Кирк быстро стал неофициальным лидером сил шестидесяти планет. Такая нагрузка и игра на два фронта истощала, но рядом с ним всегда был Спок, готовый прикрыть спину и защитить от всех угроз.  
А потом он ушел, и весь мир обрушился на голову Джима.


	2. Возвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О да, весьма мелодраматичный, а главное, неожиданный, поворот событий.

Так что Джеймс Т. Кирк сидел за консолью и пил. Он боролся из чистого упрямства: он пообещал этим людям, что поможет разрушить Империю, и он сделает это. Теперь они тоже были его командой, и он нес ответственность за них. Двадцать пять тысяч существ, которые верили ему.

Но весь драйв, который присутствовал в начале, испарился. Он начал это все, чтобы обеспечить безопасность себе и Споку. Спок исчез, а без вулканца жизнь Джима не стоила и ломаного гроша. Все, что ему осталось – это двигаться по инерции, продолжая борьбу.

Тяжелые, тоскливые размышления прервал сигнал двери. Кто-то хотел его видеть, но Джим не собирался открывать. Плевать, уже ночь. Пусть подумают о том, что ему тоже надо когда-то спать.

Звонок продолжал верещать. Кого там принесла нелегкая. Боунзу опять не с кем выпить или он решил вытащить его на медосмотр? Плевать, они не корабле, доктор не заставит его лечь под сканеры.

Чертыхаясь, Джим встал и нажал кнопку открытия дверей.

Створки разъехались в стороны.

Сердце Кирка замерло, а в голове не осталось ни одной мысли .

На пороге стоял Спок.

На пороге стоял его вулканец, тот, кого он проклинал тысячи раз, тот, кто снился ему каждую ночь, тот, кого он продолжал любить, несмотря на внезапный уход. Кирк старался убедить себя, что только предатель мог поступить так, как обошелся с ним Спок: бросить в самый трудный и опасный момент, просто исчезнуть, оставив только краткое сообщение на его коммуникаторе. Как он мог?!

Но что-то в глубине души снова и снова подсказывало ему, что не все так просто. Тот Спок, которого он знал, с которым дрался спина к спине, занимался любовью, делился самыми сокровенными воспоминаниями и мечтами, которому доверял свою жизнь и свой корабль, не мог так поступить. Но… он все же ушел, и смерть – единственное возможное наказание за это.

Язык прилип к небу, сердце заполошно заколотилось, ладони вспотели. На секунду перед глазами все поплыло, капитан просто не знал, что ему делать.

Он убьет этого сукиного сына, и даже не из чувства мести, а ради того, чтобы тот уже никогда не смел плевать на то, что циничный жестокий капитан флагмана назвал любовью.

Поборов оцепенение, Кирк сделал приглашающий жест рукой и осклабился:

\- Проходи, Спок.

Ни говоря ни слова, вулканец шагнул внутрь его жилища. Человек нащупал на поясе фазер, Спок наверняка уловив его движение, но промолчал.

Вулканец неуверенно встал в прихожей, и от вида высокой худой фигуры, робко жавшейся у стены, в груди Кирка что-то перевернулось. Уж что-что, а _робость_ была совершенно несвойственна Споку. Капитан открыто разглядывал своего тхайла, пытаясь определить, как ему жилось эти два года.  Спок еще больше похудел, черты заострились, под глазами залегли тени. В иссиня-черных волосах серебром отливало несколько седых прядей. Изящные тонкие пальцы обтягивали черные кожаные перчатки. Свободный темный плащ доходил до колен, Кирк не мог разглядеть очертаний тела, но он видел, как ткань свисает с острых лопаток вулканца. Да, тот был определенно истощен.

От сознания того, что время их разлуки далось Споку нелегко, гнев Кирка немного угас. В эту секунду он видел перед собой только любовника и лучшего друга, который чертовски устал и нуждался в отдыхе. Но не быть ему Тиберием, если он не вытрясет из проклятого вулканца все ответы.

А потом прикончит ублюдка.

\- Ну что, Спок, как твои святые пещеры? – За иронией Кирк подавил напряжение и смертельную ярость, которая уже темной волной поднималась в его душе. – Нашел то, что искал?

\- Да, Джим. Нашел. – Коротко произнес вулканец, во все глаза глядя на капитана, словно  на вселенское чудо.

Кирк понял этот взгляд – Спок уже не надеялся его увидеть. Что, черт возьми…

\- Это хорошо, только твои друзья-монахи в Голе очень уж скрытные. Когда ты улетел, даже не попрощавшись со мной, - Кирк ничего не смог поделать в хрипотцой в голосе, - я не выдержал и рванул на Вулкан.

Глаза Спока широко распахнулись.

\- Даже устроенный мной _небольшой переполох_ не подействовал, эти аскеты-пустынники клялись, что тебя там нет и не было. А они неплохие ребята, правда? Никогда не бросят своих, да, Спок?

Подавленная ненависть и боль вновь затопили все существо Кирка. Этот остроухий урод, фактически бросивший его на поле боя, преспокойно стоит себе и даже не пытается оправдаться. Даже не хочет объяснить, с какого хрена ему понадобилось тащиться в эту проклятую пустыню. Смысл жизни искать, Господи долбанный Боже! Даже радость снова видеть возлюбленного живым и невредимым отошла на второй план.

Кирк в два шага пересек разделявшее их пространство. Он чувствовал себя обманутым. Капитан всецело доверял Споку, был уверен в вулканце как в самом себе, полностью открылся ему и ожидал того же взамен. Идиот, как можно было наступить на один и те же грабли дважды! Разве его мало предавали? Со временем он научился никому не доверять, но их отношения со Споком казались Кирку чем-то исключительным. Он отчаянно, всеми фибрами ожесточившейся, израненной души верил, что Спок никогда не бросит его, что он нужен хоть кому-то, что у него есть тот, кто будет о нем заботиться. Так и было до этого проклятого паломничества Спока.

Джим чувствовал себя слепым щенком, которого пинком выбросили на улицу. Да, он был силен, умен и мог выжить без вулканца за правым плечом, но что это была за жизнь! Если бы этот зеленокровный ублюдок знал, как капитан скучал по нему эти два года! Если бы он только знал…

Гнев, обида, горечь из-за предательства Спока и злость на самого себя, на свою доверчивость, ненависть и непонимание образовали взрывоопасную смесь.

Кирк уже не видел, с какой мукой смотрел на него вулканец, как в темных глазах  горело желание прикоснуться, убедиться, что этот Джим Кирк – реален, как Спок растерянно стоял, не зная, будет ли ему позволено подойти ближе или нет. Человек уже не видел явной боли и вины, написанной на лице его тхайла, не видел радости встречи, смешанной с тоской и усталостью.

Первый удар взбешенного Кирка пришелся в солнечное сплетение. Его уже не заботил тот факт, что сердце вулканца находится совсем рядом. Единственное, что он хотел в этот момент – заставить Спока ощутить всю ту ярость и боль, которые пережил он сам после ухода старпома в Гол.

Спок сдавленно охнул и опустился на колени. Кирк нанес еще пару ударов, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как на скуле вулканца расцветает зеленоватый кровоподтек. Тот неловко завалился на бок, в защитном жесте прижимая руки к животу и не предпринимал никаких попыток нанести ответный удар.

 Кирк  испытывал боль, словно били не Спока, а его, но в то же время он выплеснул часть ярости и обиды, копившейся все это время. Видя, что его вулканец лежит неподвижно и молча принимает это своеобразное наказание, капитан опустил руки. Что он, в самом деле – это же его тхайла. И что бы ни сотворил этот ушастый упырь, как бы глубоко он не ранил его, Джим всегда будет любить его.

В этом-то и вся проблема.

Кирк склонился над лежавшим на полу Споком и что было силы встряхнул его:

\- За каким хреном ты ушел от меня, даже не попрощавшись?!  - Прошипел он прямо в лицо вулканцу.  – Ты хоть знаешь, каково мне было? Ты слинял, когда Ногура  чуть было не раскрыл всю нашу контору!  Я не знаю, как мне удалось ускользнуть в нейтральные сектора, не попавшись в лапы старому живодеру! Видимо, боги Космоса были милостивы ко мне.

Кирк тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая время, когда его жизнь и жизни тысяч других повстанцев висели на волоске.

Спок буквально висел в его железной хватке, и капитан отметил про себя, что вулканец сильно потерял в весе.

\- Я до последнего не верил, что ты в самом деле полетел на Вулкан. Разве наши дела шли так плохо? Разве ты не обещал мне, что всегда будешь прикрывать мою спину?..

Спок слабо зашевелился и хрипло прошептал:

\- Джим, на самом деле все было совсем не так…

\- А как тогда, черт возьми?! Мы были объединены Связью, и я, твою мать, любил тебя!! – Кирк старался убедить себя, что он не кричит в истерике. – А ты, гребанный предатель, просто вытер об меня ноги! – Его голос упал до еле слышного сипа.

\- Джим, прошу тебя…

\- Не смей меня так называть! – Кирк намеренно грубо схватил вулканца за предплечья.

И замер.

Если под пальцами правой руки ощущались стальные вулканские мускулы, то левая рука коснулась чего-то более твердого и холодного. От неожиданности Кирк отпрянул.

А затем резким движением разорвал рукав плаща вулканца, обнажая его правую руку.

Вместо зеленоватой кожи Кирк увидел черный металл, отливающий холодным блеском в искусственном свете ламп.

\- Спок?.. – Только и смог выдавить из себя он, ненавидя свой растерянный и испуганный тон.

Вулканец опустил глаза.

\- Блядь, Спок, что это?!

Кирк ненавидел себя в этот момент, больше всего ему хотелось упасть на пол рядом с возлюбленным и что есть силы сжать устало опущенные плечи, успокоить и утешить. Но он _должен был знать_.

Спок поднял голову,  спокойно глядя на дуло фазера, нацеленного ему прямо в голову:

\- Хотите покончить со мной собственноручно, капитан? Или отдадите приказ вашим людям?

\- Черт тебя побери, Спок! Я тебе действительно пристрелю, если ты сейчас же не расскажешь, где тебя носило эти два года! Какого хрена у тебя на руке какой-то доспех?

Не в силах сдерживать себя, Кирк отшвырнул фазер в угол и упал на колени напротив Спока, по-прежнему лежавшего на боку на полу. Бережно просунув руку под ребра и придерживая вулканца за талию, он усадил его, оперев о стену. Родное, манящее тепло ощущалось даже через одежду.

\- Капитан, вы эмоционально нестабильны, - глухо произнес Спок, пальцами левой руки осторожно касаясь щеки Кирка.

\- А кто, по-твоему, в этом виноват? – Огрызнулся Кирк.

Он уселся напротив вулканца и наконец решился посмотреть тому в глаза.

\- Я жду.

Старпом мучительно сглотнул.

\- Джим... Я солгал тебе: я не собирался лететь на Вулкан. Неужели ты действительно мог подумать, что я способен бросить тебя и повстанцев, чтобы всего-навсего помедитировать в пустыне? Я не мог сказать тебе правды.

\- Только не говори, что…

\- Нет, это никак не связано с репродуктивным циклом. – Поспешно заявил Спок. – Адмирал Ногура выследил меня.

Джим сжал кулаки. Опять этот старый ублюдок… Он чуть не погубил все сопротивление.

\- Как ты помнишь, в тот день я направился в Центральный Штаб. Когда я понял, что меня окружили в моем собственном кабинете, у меня оставалось не более двух минут – твой совет насчет бронированной двери оказался очень удачным. В это время я и оставил тебе то сообщение. Прости мне мою ложь, Джим, я не мог допустить, чтобы тебя схватили тоже. Если бы я просто исчез, ты бы перевернул город вверх дном, этим самым дав Ногуре повод избавиться от тебя. Если бы я попросил о помощи, было бы еще хуже – ты пошел бы прямо в лапы к Адмиралтейству, и мятеж был бы обречен.  Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, мой тхайла, - в голосе Спока было столько нежности, что Кирк мягко улыбнулся. – Поэтому, проанализировав ситуацию, я не нашел другого выхода, кроме как убедить тебя в том, что я в далеко и в безопасности. Ты не должен был искать меня, но все пошло не так. Надеюсь, служители Гола не очень ощутимо пострадали в процессе твоих поисков.

Капитан хмыкнул, вспомнив монастырь, разрушенный до фундамента в приступе слепой ярости, но промолчал.

Кирк слушал, затаив дыхание. До капитана медленно дошло, как сильно он заблуждался все эти годы. Джим проклинал вулканца на чем свет стоит, в то время как Спок защищал капитана и его людей. Но в то же время он злился на друга: тот опять решил все за него, предпочтя верную смерть.

\- Когда они выломали дверь, у меня не было шансов. Конечно, многие из Особого подразделения были сильно травмированы, - на губа Спока мелькнула тень ироничной улыбки, с которой он вскрывал глотки врагам, - но выстоять против полусотни специально обученных безопасников было невозможно.

Джим прикрыл глаза. Пока он отсиживался в безопасном убежище, его любовник был на волоске от смерти. Все было совсем не так, как привык думать Кирк.

\- Меня доставили в апартаменты Ногуры на орбите. Сначала мне показалось, что тут замешан весь Штаб, но потом стало ясно, что это скорее личная вендетта адмирала.

Капитан побледнел. Спок замолчал, глядя отсутствующим взглядом куда-то в стену напротив.

Вздохнув и словно придя в себя, вулканец продолжил:

\- Он… допрашивал меня в течении нескольких недель. Его интересовали базы повстанцев и все, что связано с сопротивлением. Он хотел, чтобы я привел его к тебе и оппозиции.

Кирк закусил губу. Слепой идиот, вот он кто! Спок, его, видите-ли, бросил! И пока Джим скрывался в Нейтральных секторах, Ногура выматывал Споку жилы. Капитан не тешил себя надеждами: палачи у адмирала был первоклассные.

\- Я понимал, что не выдержу допросов… без передышки. Поэтому я дал Ногуре заведомо ложные данные.

\- И куда ты его послал? – Не вытерпел Джим, разгадав чудовищный блеф вулканца.

\- В сектор РД-456. На границе Империи и клингонского пространства. Память меня не подвела,  ведь именно там нас атаковали во время первой пятилетней миссии. Клингоны считают, что это пространство принадлежит их Федерации, а не Терраской Империи.

\- Помню, нам тогда чуть не оторвало левую гондолу, - кивнул Кирк. – Неужели Ногура был настолько туп, чтобы сунуться на границу без поддержки Флота?

\- Он был ослеплен местью, Джим, люди вообще на редкость нелогичная раса.

Кирк понял, насколько сильно скучал по высоко поднятой брови Спока.

\- Ногура потерял около семидесяти процентов  оперативников. Так ничего и не добившись, он был вынужден вернуться в Центральный сектор. Разумеется, остальные адмиралы выразили недовольство самодеятельностью Ногуры.

Кирк слабо улыбнулся, представив кислую рожу  вечного оппонента, но улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он увидел ужас, плескавшийся на дне карих глаз Спока.

Вулканец подошел к наименее приятной части рассказа.

\- Ногура держал меня на орбите три месяца. Он уже не пытался выпытать у меня какие-то определенные данные, он просто развлекался.  Раз в неделю меня отправляли в лазарет, чтобы не дать умереть от физических травм, и все начиналось сначала. Джим, прости меня, я пытался сбежать трижды, но охрана на базе была отлично вышколена, а я был слишком слаб.

Спок просит у него прощения… Все должно быть наоборот! Вулканец столько вытерпел ради того, чтобы сохранить жизнь Джима, и что получил взамен? Капитан обругал и избил его. Как ему теперь заслужить прощение Спока, как дать понять, что он любит его все так же сильно?

\- Потом…. Потом Ногура решил избавиться от меня.

Джим вздрогнул. Адмирал «избавлялся» от мешавших ему людей весьма изощренными способами.

\- Он выбросил меня на рудниках Лиры. Там я провел тринадцать месяцев и десять дней, прежде чем мне далось совершить побег.

Кирк закрыл лицо руками. Более жуткой дыры для вулканца, чем Лира VI, нельзя было даже представить. Холодный влажный климат, рабский труд, побои и унижения. В его команде были двое андореанцев, пробывших на Лире две недели. Когда Кирк по какой-то причине погнал их в камеру агонии, он несказанно удивился тому, с каким стоицизмом они переносили «шоковую терапию» . В ответ на любопытный взгляд капитана один из них с кривой ухмылкой ответил, что после Лиры камера агонии покажется солярием.

И Спок пробыл в этом аду больше года.

\- Меня отправили на нижний уровень. – Тихо добавил вулканец, и сердце Кирка сжалось от боли.

На нижних уровнях заключенные работали по пояс в ледяной воде, проваливаясь в топкую грязь. Когда-то шахты по добыче минералов приносили Империи огромный доход, но за сотню лет эксплуатации запасы в недрах истощились, и Лира стала просто еще одной огромной тюрьмой для неугодных властям.

\- Ты спрашивал, что это такое, - Спок печально посмотрел на разорванный правый рукав.  – Это протез.

Джим, напуганный и шокированный, во все глаза уставился на вулканца. Нет, нет, нет, только не это. Жизнь не могла так жестоко обойтись с тем, у кого руки были в качестве шестого органа чувств.

\- Чертов Ногура… - Злобно прошипел он. – Я убью этого ублюдка, чего бы мне это не стоило.

Спок сидел, болезненно напряженный, он словно не решался поднять глаза на Кирка. Плечи слегка подрагивали, Джим не мог смотреть, как страдает его избранник.

Эти два года чуть не убили Спока, и Джим хотел помочь ему залечить раны – любой ценой.

Кирк придвинулся ближе к вулканцу, так, что их колени почти соприкасались.

\- Джим… Я понимаю твое отвращение… И займу то место, которое ты прикажешь мне занять.

Капитан задохнулся от возмущения. Почему Спок всегда так несправедлив к себе?

\- У меня только один вопрос. Почему ты оборвал Связь между нами? – Джим протянул руку и осторожно коснулся впалой щеки Спока.

Вулканец отчаянно помотал головой:

\- Когда Ногура допрашивал меня, нервная перегрузка могла пройти по Связи и убить тебя. Я не мог этого допустить.

\- Ее можно восстановить? – Пальцы человека бережно поглаживали виски вулканца.

\- Я... не знаю. – Тихо прошептал Спок, явно не веря своим ушам. – Я бы хотел этого, но…

\- Значит, все прекрасно. Мы справимся. – Кирк удовлетворенно улыбнулся и, подавшись вперед, мягко поцеловал сухие губы любовника.

Спок отстранился, почти испуганно глядя на капитана:

\- Ты не должен этого делать…

\- Тебе неприятно?

В голову Кирка закралось страшное подозрение. Кто знает, через что он прошел в пыточной Ногуры и на Лире. Возможно, его насиловали, а он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. И теперь Споку неприятно и страшно чувствовать на коже прикосновения другого мужчины – даже если этот мужчина делил с ним постель на протяжении семи лет.

\- Нет, ощущения от тактильного контакта в высшей степени удовлетворительные…

\- Так в чем проблема, ммм? – Не дав Споку ответить, Джим с облегчением впился губами в его рот. – Я не видел тебя два года, тхайла, неужто ты не хочешь…

\- Джим, послушай меня. – Спок печально посмотрел в глаза человека. – Ты не понимаешь. После того, что со мной случилось, мы не можем быть объединены полноценной Связью. Такова традиция Вулкана.

\- Какая, к хренам, традиция? Тебя не было два года, ты чуть не погиб, ты прошел через пекло и вернулся ко мне. Я не знал, где ты и что с тобой, не знал, злиться мне или переживать за тебя, а ты ссылаешься на вшивые традиции? – За намеренно грубым тоном Джим прятал растерянность.

\- Джим, я по-прежнему тебя люблю и всегда буду любить. Но… я не могу. Я не должен был возвращаться и мучить нас обоих.

Казалось, Спок вот-вот заплачет. Кирк крепко обнял его за плечи, прижимая темноволосую голову к груди.

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь.

\- По законам Вулкана партнеры, связанные узами воинов, не могут быть вместе, если одному из них нанесены серьезные  увечья. Особенно если повреждены руки. Связь становится однобокой, и один партнер должен постоянно защищать второго, потому что тот не в состоянии позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. И в итоге могут погибнуть оба. Последняя услуга, которую может оказать калека – это молча уйти. Я оказался неспособен даже на это. Джим, я слишком хотел тебя увидеть.

В груди Кирка клокотала ярость.

\- Да ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это бредовая затея? Неужели второй партнер способен просто принять то, что его тхайла уходит навсегда? Какие же это узы?

\- Расставание никогда не бывает легким. Это делает жертву еще более ценной. Но таков закон: Вулкан не сдержал бы натиск Империи, если бы все слабые, больные и неспособные воевать оставались в живых.

\- Спок, ты с ума сошел. Двадцать третий век на дворе, и сила уже не меряется в  мышцах и умении держать оружие. Ты уж не обижайся, но ваши старейшины полные идиоты, раз настаивают на таком. И мы не на Вулкане. И погоди-ка, что значит «оставались в живых»? Их что… убивают?

Спок попытался отстраниться от груди Джима, но тот крепко стиснул его а объятьях.

\- Да. Почетным считается добровольный уход из жизни, но если кто-то сопротивляется, его убивают. Тогда его тхайла тоже обречен на смерть. Я не могу позволить тебе умереть из-за моих ран.

\- Пусть ваши законы горят в вулканском аду вместе с теми, кто их придумал. Да если бы от тебя осталась одна голова, я бы не позволил тебе такого сделать. Какую власть имеют старейшины Вулкана, если они на другом конце Империи?

\- Джим, даже если забыть о законах моего народа, я не могу позволить  тебе снова установить Связь со мной. Я готов к выполнению прежних обязанностей, но…

\- Не смей решать за меня! – Рявкнул Кирк. – Мы сидим на полу, цепляемся друг за друга, как парочка утопающих, а потом ты начинаешь нести какую-то чепуху про то, что тебе надо уйти. Не находите, что это нелогично, а, мистер Спок? Ты спас меня и все наше движение, перевел огонь на себя и умудрился сбежать оттуда, откуда сбежать невозможно. И ты думаешь, что я тебя вышвырну за дверь только из-за проклятой руки? Маккой вырастит тебе новую из клеточной затравки, сам старейшина не отличит.

\- Он не восстановит нервы, - прошептал Спок, совершенно растерянный и оглушенный яростной атакой Кирка.

\- Так, давай смотреть на вещи трезво. Это не самое плохое, что могло произойти. Ногура не вырвал тебе глаза и не вымотал кишки, что само по себе замечательно. Ты прошел долгий путь, устал, все еще слаб и слегка не в себе, иначе бы не говорил такой откровенной чуши. Мы поговорим завтра, а сейчас тебе нужно подкрепиться и нормально поспать.

Кирк думал, что ему понадобится больше времени, чтобы переварить противоречивую информацию. Четверть часа назад он готов был убить Спока, считая того предателем, а сейчас что-то глубоко в груди сводило от нежности и сострадания, радости от возвращения партнера и боли от осознания того, что тому довелось пережить. _Принятие_ пришло внезапно, словно кусочки головоломки, которые все эти годы царапались о черепную коробку, наконец встали на законные места. Спок всегда был на его стороне, защищал его и спасал, жертвуя собой. Все мысли о предательстве и лжи улетучились, Джим знал, что вулканец говорит правду. На секунду в голову пришла мысль, что, теоретически, Спок мог лгать и сейчас, стоя перед ним и безжалостно манипулируя его чувствами. Но и сердце, и разум подсказывали человеку, что вулканец говорил правду. Монахи Гола не лгали – Спока там действительно не было. Ногура перестал дышать в спину повстанцам, поверив в блеф Спока, адмирал кинулся на другой край Галактики, тем самым дав Кирку шанс безопасно переправить людей на базу. Все свидетельствовало в пользу вулканца. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Кирк бы еще десять раз подумал, а стоит ли верить этой истории, но перед ним стоял его друг и любовник, и все его существо тянулось к Споку, инстинкты кричали о том, что партнер абсолютно честен с ним.

И злость, ненависть, боль обманутого доверия покинули душу Джима. Словно Спок никуда не уходил, словно не было пустых, наполненных одиночеством и тоской двух лет, словно его вулканец просто вернулся после долгой смены на «Энтерпрайз». Все встало на свои места. Его тхайла в конце концов вернулся к нему, а все остальное не имело значения.

И Джим должен позаботиться о любовнике, проделавшем такой долгий путь домой.

 

Кирк видел, что Спок смертельно устал. Он поднял с пола, увлекая за собой друга.

\- Позволь мне помочь тебе. – Мягко произнес он, медленно и осторожно снимая с несопротивляющегося вулканца плащ и перчатки.

Под плащом оказалась темно-синяя рубашка и черные штаны уставного образца, они только подчеркивали истощенное состояние Спока.

\- Джим…

Капитан вопросительно поднял глаза.

\- Спасибо.

Вместо ответа Джим еще раз поцеловал Спока.

Капитан не мог избавиться от странного чувства. Он привык обходиться без Спока , свыкся с его уходом, научился жить с болью потери. А тут его невозможный вулканец вернулся, перевернул все с ног на голову, хочет остаться и говорит, что обязан уйти. Конечно, Кирк видел, что это не тот Спок, который пожертвовал собой два года назад: это была его тень. Измученный, искалеченный, отчаявшийся, почти сломленный вулканец мало походил на уверенного, сильного и невозмутимого старпома. Но он все же пришел: не только потому, что нуждался в Кирке, а еще и потому, что знал - Кирк нуждается в нем.

Спок и не мог быть другим после всего пережитого ужаса. Никто не мог выжить после того, как его перемелет машина Империи, а ему удалось выйти из всех передряг живым и в здравом уме.

Кирк думал об этом, когда нежно обнимал худое тело и шептал какую-то успокаивающую ерунду в острое ухо Спока. Как можно больше терпения, любви и заботы – и все наладится. А от чувства бесполезности и ничтожности отлично спасает работа – Джиму не хватало гибкого, аналитического ума Спока.

У них все получится. Спок жив, Спок по-прежнему любит его, Спок снова с ним и прикрывает его спину. Все будет хорошо.

Джим коснулся воротника рубашки, изрядно потрепанного и грязного:

\- Позволишь? Все равно от нее никакого толку.

Спок кивнул:

\- Разумеется. Двое последних суток мне пришлось ночевать под открытым небом, поэтому мой внешний вид вряд ли может служить образцом опрятности.

\- Черт, Спок… - Начал было капитан, но запнулся.

А что он мог сказать? Конечно же, Спок не мог рисковать, арендуя шаттл. А лететь с наемным пилотом означало выдать расположение базы. Разумеется, вулканцу пришлось пробираться через леса и топи, окружавшие базу со всех сторон. Стояла зима, болота промерзли и Спок не рисковал завязнуть, но каково было теплолюбивому существу ночевать на морозе?..

Кирк оборвал себя: после драки кулаками не машут.

Джим медленно, пытаясь морально подготовиться, расстегнул рубашку и стащил ее с плеч вулканца. Точнее, _с плеча_.

Он думал, что… Он сам не знал, на что рассчитывал. Но только не на то, что протез будет начинаться от правой ключицы Спока, охватывая плечевой сустав. Черный вороненый металл, бесчисленное количество гибко соединенных пластин тускло блестели в свете ламп. По форме _эта штука_ ничем не отличалась от обычной руки, а в месте соединения с живой плотью материал словно сплавился с кожей. Кирк не был знатоком в таких вещах, но понимал, что работа проделана колоссальная. Такое не могли сделать на Лире, тут нужен мастер.

Джим не мог перестать пялиться на протез. Он понимал, что ведет себя как бестактная сволочь, но не мог отмахнуться от мысли, что этот кусок металла, укомплектованный микросхемами – теперь часть тела Спока.

Вулканец опустил глаза. Краска стыда залила его щеки, голова поникла.

\- Джим, я знаю, что это отвратительно…

\- Брось, Спок. - Резко оборвал его Кирк. – Ты можешь двигать рукой?

\- Разумеется. Контактные цепи подключены к тому, что осталось центральных нервов. Все, вплоть до мелкой моторики, восстановлено. Скорость передачи нейронного импульса увеличена в 1.7 раза. К тому же, появился дополнительный функционал. – Спок сделал какой-то особый жест, и пальцы протеза молниеносно выгнулись на тыльную сторону ладони.

Видя, как округлились глаза Кирка, вулканец вернул конечность в первоначальное состояние.

\- Так в чем проблема? Теперь вулканский захват еще быстрее и эффективнее. – Попытался пошутить капитан, но он уже знал ответ на собственный вопрос.

\- Я больше никогда не смогу инициировать контакт разумов. - Горько выпалил Спок. – От нервов не осталось ничего, а даже самая совершенная техника не сможет быть эквивалентом.

Что?! Джим запутался.

\- Спок, погоди, ты же мелдил со мной, прикасаясь ко мне только одной рукой, я это помню…

\- В результате… травмы нервная система была подвержена сильнейшему шоку и ментальной перегрузке, - ответил Спок так безэмоционально, словно докладывался на мостике, - и теперь я могу считывать только отголоски эмоций.

Джим вздрогнул. Он еще не выяснил, как именно Спок лишился руки, да и не был уверен, что вправе расспрашивать вулканца, но представил, что чувствовал при этом контактный телепат. Лишиться возможности проводить ментальный контакт…

Это было худшим кошмаром для его любовника.

Спок печально качнул головой:

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что я недееспособен. Мелдинг – важный аспект наших с тобой отношений. На Вулкане травмы, подобные моей, приравниваются к  тал-шикх-ри.

\- К чему?..

\- Нельзя найти точного перевода на стандарте, но ближайший аналог – импотенция.

\- Что, блядь? – Кирк все больше и больше злился на проклятый жаркий Вулкан, который отверг его любовника, но все еще преследовал его с идиотскими традициями.

\- Связь неполноценна без ментального контакта, а случаи полного восстановления после подобных травм крайне редки. Я могу восстановить ее, но единственное, что мы сможем делать – это считывать основные эмоции друг друга. Нам больше никогда не удастся полностью спаять наши сознания. Я не могу мучить тебя такой жалкой пародией на узы.

Джим подавил желание ударить вулканца. Он бережно взял его лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

\- Спок, я полюбил тебя задолго до нашего первого мелдинга. Это, конечно, фееричная штука, но не смей думать, что я тебя выброшу вон только из-за твоих травм. Это не жалость, Спок. Мы слишком крепко спаяны, хотим мы этого или нет.

\- Джим, я не понимаю… - боль в голосе любовника заставила сердце Кирка сжаться в комок.

\- Глупый вулканец. Ты нужен мне, я нужен тебе. Качественный трах мозгами сногсшибателен, но готов поспорить, что заставлю тебя вопить от удовольствия с помощью исключительно.. физических методов.

Умом Кирк понимал, что все это – только жалкие слова утешения, для вулканца лишиться чувствительности рук – все равно что человеку ослепнуть или оглохнуть. Но что он мог сделать?

Спок только с отчаянием покачал головой и Джим понял,  что слова бесполезны. Он осторожно, словно боясь сломать, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к протезу, прижал ладонь к холодному металлу. Затаив дыхание, переплел их пальцы. Второй рукой он крепко сжал здоровую конечность вулканца.

\- Ты… что-то чувствуешь? – Он сам не знал, на что рассчитывал.

Спок прикрыл глаза, анализируя ощущения.

\- В протез встроены пьезоэлектрические датчики, поэтому я чувствую только давление. Но при касании к левой руке ощущения напоминают то, что происходило… до травмы. И это весьма приятно.

\- Так, может, еще не все так плохо, как ты тут живописал?

\- Джим, реакция на прикосновения партнера у вулканцев на уровне рефлекса, ментальная перегрузка в момент травмы повредила те участки мозга, которые отвечают за инициирование мелдинга. Другими словами, испытывать удовольствие от прикосновений мы можем, но это всего лишь физиология. Мы никогда не сможем объединять наши разумы. Мне так жаль, тхайла.

Спок мучительно сглотнул, когда увидел, что в глазах его капитана медленно гаснет надежда.

\- Но ты же сказал, что случаи восстановления все же бывают? - Не сдавался Кирк.

Вулканец покачал головой:

\- Это больше похоже на легенды, чем на задокументированные факты. К тому же, я наполовину человек.

\- Спок, у нас все получится. – Джим обнял любовника, тесно прижимаясь к худому сильному телу.

Вулканец задрожал в его объятьях, пытаясь согреться в тепле человека.

 - Ох, ты совсем замерз.

Кирк принес из комнаты теплую тунику из термоволокна и протянул Споку.

Вулканец с благодарностью взял ее, но надевать не спешил.

\- Джим… я хотел бы сначала воспользоваться ванной комнатой. Надеюсь, ресурсы базы…

\- Да, конечно. Идем, тут осталось все по-старому – даже гидроустановку не пришлось менять, Скотти смастерил ее на славу.

Спок кивнул и последовал за Кирком. На пороге крошечной ванной капитан замер, пропустив вулканца вперед и не зная, стоит ли ему идти дальше. В прежние времена им обоим доставляло особое удовольствие делить душевую кабину после сумасшедшего рабочего дня, стоять под струями горячей воды, расслабленно прислонившись друг к другу. Слишком уставшие, чтобы говорить, они просто молча наслаждались близостью и принятием.

 Но это было так давно…

Вулканец  словно прочитал мысли капитана.

\- Джим, твое присутствие более чем желательно.

\- В самом деле? – Уверенность вернулась к человеку.

Кирк шагнул вперед и запустил руки за пояс брюк Спока, затем расстегнул молнию, собственнически огладил зеленоватое, испещренное шрамами бедро.

Он постепенно привыкал к тому, что его вулканец рядом с ним, он жив и  никуда не денется, что стоит только протянуть руку, чтобы ощутить тепло тела Спока. Как он жил эти годы без него?..

Спок рвано выдохнул, отзываясь на знакомое прикосновение. Он не думал, что снова увидит своего капитана. Месяцы пыток и тяжелого, изнуряющего труда на Лире его поддерживало только осознание того, что Джим в относительной безопасности. А цена, уплаченная за жизнь тхайла, никогда не бывает слишком высокой.

И теперь знакомые руки обнимали его, обещали безопасность и тепло, похоже, Джиму было плевать на то, что он вернулся фактически калекой.

Горячая волна любви, принятия и нежности росла в груди Спока. Он мягко обнял капитана, спрятав лицо у него на плече и чувствуя, как широкие, мозолистые пальцы человека поглаживают его лопатки.

Все встало на свои места. Как он вообще подумать о том, чтобы оставить Джима снова?..

\- Спок, прости меня. – Тихо шепнул Кирк. – Я был идиотом, поверив,  что ты действительно можешь уйти в Гол. Мне и в голову не пришло, что ты способен солгать мне, - вулканец почувствовал в голосе человека горечь.

\- Я сожалею, Джим, - так же тихо ответил Спок, - но если бы мне пришлось пережить это заново, я бы поступил так же.

Кирк слегка напрягся:

\- Даже зная все… последствия?

\- Да, тхайла, - просто ответил старпом.

Сердце капитана мучительно сжалось. Еще никто никогда не удостаивал его такой преданности, не любил так сильно и безвозмездно, как этот вулканец. И чем он отплатил ему?

Трясущимися пальцами Кирк коснулся синяков на лице Спока.

\- Я же мог убить тебя на месте, так и не узнав правды. Твое счастье, что я был слишком шокирован.

\- Я делал ставку именно на это. Джим. Если бы я каким-то образом предупредил тебя о своем прибытии, ты бы уже успел все обдумать и покончил бы со мной, не дав сказать и слова. А касательно ссадин – кожный регенератор весьма эффективен в подобных случаях. Я ни в чем тебя не виню.

Ну вот, как всегда, Спок ни в чем его не винит. Кирк похолодел при мысли о том, что мог запросто убить вулканца в пылу ярости и боли, твердо уверенный в своей правоте.

\- Гори оно в аду, Спок, - пробормотал капитан в знак того, что трудный, неприятный и неловкий разговор на время прекращен.

Вулканец слегка приподнял бровь, но согласно кивнул.

Кирку всегда нравилось раздевать Спока. Это было странное ощущение, крепко замешанное на чувстве собственничества, любви и желании доставить удовольствие. Его страшно заводила эта метаморфоза: гордый, опасный, затянутый в черное вулканец превращался в страстного и голодного тхайла. Если бы подчиненные Спока видели, как тот выгибается на постели под телом капитана, слышали, как  вулканец стонет и выкрикивает что-то на родном языке, они бы ни за что не поверили бы своим глазам.

И Кирк принялся медленно, поминутно отвлекаясь на поцелуи и поглаживания, раздевать любовника. Тело Спока было покрыто сеткой шрамов от резаных ран и ожогов, дорожной грязью и пылью, худые изящные ступни были стерты в кровь жесткими ботинками, не предназначенными для  ходьбы по болотам и буреломам. Кирк мысленно отметил, что потом стоит залечить это с помощью регенератора.

Вулканец стоял перед ним полностью обнаженный. Они по-прежнему молчали – в словах не было нужды. Капитану было больно видеть следы пыток на теле истощенного, ослабленного любовника. Черный металл протеза резко выделялся на фоне бледной кожи и белых стен ванной.

\- Э… эту штуку можно мочить? С ней ничего не случится? – Чувствуя себя глупо, спросил Кирк.

\- Да. Протез выдерживает среды различной кислотности, давление до 6 атмосфер и температуру от  -120 до 400 градусов по Цельсию. – Ответил Спок таким тоном, словно докладывал об испытаниях нового образца в лаборатории.

\- Отлично, - Кирк без промедления потянул любовника под горячие струи настоящего водяного душа.

 Спок не смог сдержать удовлетворенного вздоха. Ощущение горячей, бьющей по телу воды было очаровательным. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом, чувствуя, как каждая согревается клеточка кожи. Джим медленно водил руками по его телу, смывая грязь и разминая мышцы.

Вдруг Кирк замер.

\- Не смей больше так делать, чертов ублюдок, - сдавленно прошептал капитан, - не смей убивать себя только ради того, чтобы спасти меня!

Спок распахнул глаза:

\- _Только_ , Джим? Для вулканца сохранить жизнь тхайла – приоритетная задача.

До Кирка только сейчас в полной мере дошло, как им повезло. То, что Спок не погиб под пытками Ногуры, было  сумасшедшим везением. То, что искалеченный вулканец выжил на Лире, было, по меньшей мере, чудом. А возвращение Спока домой Джим мог назвать разве что охренительным подарком Вселенной. Но вместе с пониманием навалилась горечь: он  был зол из-за самоуправства Спока, из-за собственной глупости. Ну как он мог подумать, что его тхайла предал его?.. И как Спок мог так поступить с ним? Что он, тупой безопасник, чтобы лезть в самое пекло? Неужели вулканец думал, что он не сможет найти _не геройского_ способа  вытащить его из лап адмирала? Кем он был в глазах любовника?..  Космическим ковбоем, умеющим разве что стрелять по ромуланским крейсерам? Да, Кирку нравилось демонстрировать навыки ближнего боя, но в глубоком космосе одним бряцаньем оружием не отделаешься. Тут нужны были мозги, и годы маневрирования между приказами Империи, собственными нуждами и интересами повстанцев научили капитана соображать быстро и качественно. И Спок – его гениальный вулканец! – всегда восхищался тактикой  и стратегией Джима. Так как он мог прийти к выводу, что… Хотя, ладно. Кирк подумал, что Спок предсказал наиболее вероятный ход событий. Если бы капитан узнал, что его старпома схватили, от Штаба не осталось бы камня на камне. И это безрассудство убило бы Джима.

Вот дерьмо, Спок все равно не имел права так лгать ему, пусть даже и для спасения жизни! Герой хренов. Джиму было предпочтительнее сдохнуть самому, чем стать причиной смерти любовника. Кирк окончательно запутался, кто из них виноват больше. Он отдавал себе отчет в том,  что сейчас подало голос его уязвленное самолюбие – как же, кто-то водил Тибериуса за нос два года! – но Джим одновременно принимал жертву Спока и восхищался его преданностью.

Кирк чувствовал себя уставшим. Он не знал, что ему делать. Благодарность и уважение к силе партнера смешивались с болью обманутого доверия – он и подумать не мог, что Спок способен солгать ему. Солгать о самом важном…

Катись оно все к чертям. Больше всего ему хотелось проявить заботу,  привести Спока в норму, дать ему отдохнуть и собраться с силами, и он сделает это. К чертям его нытье – вулканец поступил так, как счел нужным, и поплатился за свою преданность капитану, оставшись без руки. У него нет никакого права упрекать его в чем-либо.

Наконец разжав пальцы, судорожно стиснутые на талии Спока, Кирк осторожно, мягко, словно боясь сломать, привлек его к себе. С него хватит. Он совсем измучил своего любовника, который и так едва держался на ногах.

Когда-то давно у них ушло много времени, чтобы научиться нежности. Кирк готов был перерезать глотку любому, кто косо посмотрит на его вулканца, но все надежные, шаблонные фразы и приемы, столько раз отработанные на  предыдущих партнерах, почему-то были неприменимы к Споку. Капитану казалось, что он оскорбит все, что их связывает, если попробует перенести на их Связь прошлый опыт. В конце концов, кем были его прежние любовники и любовницы?.. Шлюхи, наивно полагающие, что могут протрахать себе дорогу к власти, ублюдки, надеющиеся втереться к Кирку в доверие, чтобы перерезать ему глотку в его же постели. Расчетливые, циничные, умеющие трахаться, но не умеющие любить. Впрочем, была одна… как бишь ее звали? Эдит? Старомодное имя. Она, казалось, действительно любила Джима, но была слишком наивна и доверчива для мира Империи. Неудивительно, что однажды ее нашли в одной из труб Джеффри с перерезанным горлом.

А Спок… он был совсем другим. Он ненавидел притворство и лесть в отношениях, готов был предоставить всего себя, но вполне законно требовал такой же отдачи от Джима. Кирк еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким защищенным и любимым, со временем они научились безоговорочно доверять друг другу. Лежа в крепких объятьях Спока, Джим думал, что даже если весь мир обрушится на него, он выстоит  - потому что за его плечом всегда будет стоять упрямый вулканец.

Но даже спустя год после создания Связи Джим чувствовал странную неловкость, когда им со Споком удавалось провести пару дней отпускных наедине. Драться спина к спине – да, заниматься любовью – да, но неспешные прогулки, совместные завтраки и тихие вечера за шахматами пугали Кирка. Ему казалось, что все это слишком нелепо и фальшиво, чтобы быть правдой, что такого не бывает. Еще никогда Джиму не было адресовано столько нежности и тепла, он не знал, как реагировать на это, потому что никто никогда не заботился о нем так искренно и непосредственно. Споку такое положение вещей казалось вполне _логичным_ , но вулканец понимал смятение капитана, знал, что человеку нужно время, чтобы научиться адекватно воспринимать проявление повседневной заботы.

В конце концов Кирк сумел справиться со всеми призраками прошлого и перестал вздрагивать каждый раз, когда Спок поправлял его одеяло, сбившееся во сне.

Впрочем, у Джима были свои причины для такого поведения и Спок старался терпеливой заботой изгнать всех призраков прошлого.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, вторая заявка была про "Спока с бионическим протезом"


	3. Тарсус

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я буду метаться между настоящим временем рассказа и короткими кусочками прошлого, ибо моя муза ходит окольными путями)

Кирку всегда, с самого детства казалось, что повседневная нежность и забота – это фальшь в чистом виде. Такие вещи не могут быть искренними. Его мать постоянно избивала его, даже когда для побоев не было ни малейшего повода. Но маленький Джим Кирк продолжал любить ее, прощая синяки и ушибы, веря, что она тоже любит его, просто не хочет это показывать. Потом появился Фрэнк: именно он подсадил Вайнону на местный вид наркоты. Ему было плевать на нее, но у вдовы адмирала Кирка был шикарный загородный дом, а у Фрэнка за душой – ни гроша. Потом ублюдок положил глаз на Джима Кирка. В первый раз тот вообще не понял, что произошло – он помнил только острую боль и вес тела Фрэнка. Отчим, понимая, что постоянное насилие легко сойдет ему с рук, уже не мог оставить Джима в покое. Он пытался отбиваться, звать на помощь, рассказать обо всем матери, но та лишь посмеялась над ним, дополнительно унизив. Именно тогда Кирк глубоко, всеми фибрами души возненавидел заведомо провальные сценарии. Что мог сделать  тринадцатилетний подросток против здорового, сильного мужчины? Вайнона все сильнее привыкала к той синтетической дряни, как-то раз Фрэнк оттрахал его до крови у нее на глазах. Мать была после очередной дозы, и все стоны, вопли и отчаянное барахтанье сына мало ее волновали. Сквозь пелену слез Джим видел только пустые, подернутые поволокой глаза, тупо пялящиеся куда-то в пустоту.

Той ночью он не выдержал. На следующий день соседи вызвали местную полицию, и доблестные стражи порядка нашли изрезанного кухонным ножом мертвого мужчину и мальчика, пытающегося перепилить себе вены.

Так Джим Кирк оказался в колонии для несовершеннолетних преступников на Тарсусе IV, а Вайнона  Кирк – в лечебнице для наркозависимых.

Тарсус был еще одним кругом ада. Голод, холод, изнуряющая работа, побои и издевательства делали жизнь невыносимой. Наиболее слабые и больные гибли через несколько месяцев после прибытия, а те, кто выживал, завидовали умершим. Джиму Кирку улыбнулась  его фирменная удача: из-за попытки суицида и тяжелого нервного срыва его признали психически неуравновешенным и решили, что он может покалечить сокамерников. Он знал, какой ад творится в общих бараках и каково там приходится тем, кто не имеет покровителей среди охраны. Поэтому Джим был рад, когда его поместили в одиночную камеру. Помещение было холодным и сырым, но будущему капитану «Энтерпрайз» было на это плевать: когда его пригоняли после десяти часов работы на полях, он просто падал на пол и засыпал мертвым сном. Джим не чувствовал себя несчастным: что ждало его, если бы той проклятой ночью он не зарезал Фрэнка? Да, он был бы на свободе, но что это за свобода?.. Он отомстил тому, кто изуродовал его детство, и темное, злобное удовлетворение росло в его груди. Больше никогда  и никому он не позволит помыкать собой. Через два года его должны были выпустить, он хотел разыскать мать и попробовать начать жить прежней жизнью, как было до всего этого кошмара. Тогда Джим еще не знал, что его мать мертва – в больнице ей уже ничем не смогли помочь.

А потом Джим Кирк познакомился с Боунзом – во всяком случае, все заключенные звали его именно так. Это был молодой, вечно угрюмый и недовольный жизнью врач. Впрочем, причины для недовольства у него были: у Маккоя был диплом хирурга экстра-класса, и до двадцати двух лет он работал в клинике для офицеров Звездного Флота, зарабатывая столько кредитов в год, сколько и не снилось среднестатистическому капитану звездолета. В Империи всегда было много первоклассных военных,  а вот врачей-профессионалов – вечный дефицит.

Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. Однажды от Маккоя потребовали, чтобы кое-кто, неугодный Штабу, как можно быстрее покинул клинику – только ногами вперед. Конечно, у врача есть куча способов избавиться от пациента так, чтобы никто не заподозрил преднамеренного убийства, но Маккой не захотел убивать того, кого только что вернул с того света собственными руками.

Так доктор Маккой, любимец верхушки Адмиралтейства, элитный хирург и специалист по ксенобиологии, превратился в лагерного врача Боунза в Богом забытой дыре на окраине Федерации.

Разумеется, красавица-жена моментально дала ему развод, отсудив все, что было у Маккоя, и забрав к себе дочь.

Блестящая карьера была окончена.

Первый раз Джим Кирк увидел Боунза, когда по неосторожности угодил рукой под нож неисправной промышленной косилки. Он помнил только фонтан алой крови, болтающуюся на раздробленных костях и порванных мышцах кисть и чудовищную боль. Последнее, о чем подумал Джим – «теперь я останусь калекой». А на Тарсусе это было равносильно смерти.

Когда он очнулся, то увидел, что обе его руки лежат на больничном одеяле, раскромсанная кисть была слегка припухшей  -  и больше не было ни намека на страшный рубящий удар. Перед глазами все кружилось, безумно хотелось спать, но Джим не мог не поблагодарить того, кто спас его не от увечья - от смерти. Сутулая спина в старом белом халате маячила прямо перед ним, доктор увлеченно возился с небольшой лабораторией.

\- Боунз… - Тихо прошептал Джим, понятия не имея, как на самом деле зовут лагерного врача.

Белая спина замерла на секунду, потом стремительно развернулась. Кирк увидел бледно-голубые глаза, синяки под глазами и плотно сжатые губы. Доктор встал у его койки и выразительно скрестил руки на груди.

\- Какой я тебе, к чертям, Боунз?! – Рявкнул он. – Доктор Маккой, иначе снова оторву тебе проклятую руку, с которой я провозился восемь часов, дам моток ниток, и будешь пришивать ее сам!

От столь живо описанной картины по спине Кирка пробежали мурашки.

\- Простите… я не знал. – Буркнул Джим.

\- Лучше скажи мне, как себя чувствуешь. Те парни, что принесли тебя сюда, говорили, что с тобой можно кончать, но я подумал, авось ты другого мнения.

Джим фыркнул. Этот мрачный тип возился в его раной столько времени, наверное, обязательно потребует что-то взамен. Детская благодарность и восхищение мастерством врача отступили перед страхом неминуемого насилия. _За все надо платить_.

\- Как я себя чувствую?.. Да все как в тумане. Рука болит… Голова кружится, тошнит… - В то время Джим Кирк еще не умел так виртуозно лгать, но желание подольше остаться на теплой койке было слишком сильным.

Маккой прищурился:

\- Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, малец. Сканеры тут, конечно, допотопные, но я точно знаю, что у тебя разве что легкое головокружение. Рука зажила отлично, лихорадки нет.

Джим разочарованно вздохнул.

\- В следующий раз не суй свои руки и прочие части тела туда, где они могут пострадать. – Продолжал ворчать доктор. -  Мог бы и спасибо сказать, или подобным вещам ты не обучен?

 Джим знал, чего хочет Маккой. В конце концов, никто не будет лечить его просто для того, чтобы облегчить  страдания. И лучше этот угрюмый доктор, чем Фрэнк или кто-то из охраны.

Он попытался приподняться на локтях, но тело еще плохо слушалось после общего наркоза.

\- Эй, лежи, куда собрался, - отрезал Маккой, опуская Кирка обратно на постель.

К щекам Джима прилила кровь.

\- Но… но вы же сами сказали… про благодарность…

Доктор нахмурился, явно не понимая, о чем речь. А потом взорвался проклятиями.

\- Ах ты ублюдок!! Ты хоть иногда своей головой думаешь?! Я что, похож на любителя поразвлечься с теми, кто не может отказать? Ну ты и тупой, однако. Я не собираюсь делать как эти боровы-конвоиры! Ты вообще знаешь, что они делают с некоторыми твоими … коллегами? Мне приходится собирать их задницы по кускам. Чем ты думал, когда предлагал такое _мне_? Ох, черти тебя б взяли, и зачем я только за тебя брался…

Джим во все глаза смотрел на странного доктора. В том, другом мире, на свободе и в центре Империи, это было бы вполне нормальным, но на Тарсусе совсем другие порядки.

\- Тогда… чего вы от меня хотите?.. – Робко спросил Джим, боясь спровоцировать еще один взрыв.

\- Я хочу только одного – чтобы ты закрыл свой рот, уложил голову на подушку и хорошо поспал. Смогу подержать тебя тут дня три, не больше – потом тебе придется вернуться на работы, иначе Кодос с меня шкуру спустит.

Шокированный, Джим подчинился. Этот человек помог ему просто потому, что хотел избавить от боли, он не требовал  ничего взамен. Кирк впервые увидел его пять минут назад, но уже доверял ему. Он хотел, чтобы мрачный доктор стал ему другом, и благодарность, сметенная страхом, снова вернулась. Джим понимал, что что Маккою несладко живется в этой дыре, и искренне хотел помочь ему. Но что он мог сделать?..

Измученный страхом, перенесенным потрясением и усталостью, Джим соскользнул в сон.

 

В следующий раз пробуждение было не самым приятным. Джим вскинулся на постели от звона разбитого стекла и приглушенной ругани.

Он осторожно осмотрелся.  Палата была пустой, звук явно исходил из кабинета Маккоя. Кирк медленно поднялся с койки и босиком прошлепал к двери кабинета. Замерев под самой дверью, он напряженно прислушался, изнутри раздался протяжный, мучительный стон и все стихло.

Недолго думая, Кирк шагнул в кабинет.

Маккой сидел, сгорбившись, перед терминалом связи. На полу блестели осколки разбитого стакана, рядом – пустая бутылка из-под контрабандного бренди. Плечи доктор подрагивали.

Джим остолбенел. Он и не подозревал, что Маккой может плакать. Также он не подозревал, что человек  в одиночку может прикончить бутылку саурианского бренди и не умереть. Маккоя это пойло, похоже, не брало.

Что с ним произошло? Умер кто-то из близких? Джим плохо представлял, зачем заявился сюда. Он хотел помочь, но все опять упиралось в вопрос «как?» 

Маккой наконец заметил его присутствие.

\- Что случилось? Тебе хуже? Рука беспокоит?  - покрасневшие глаза доктора тут же приобрели осмысленное выражение.

\- Нет, нет. Я просто… услышал, и подумал, что… у вас какие-то неприятности. – Растерялся Джим.

\- Послушай меня, топай к себе в палату и просто забудь. – Хрипло произнес Маккой. – Тебя это не касается. И про то, _что_ я пью на рабочем месте – ни слова никому. Понял?

Джим кивнул. И опустился на корточки, принимаясь собирать осколки.

Доктор воззрился на это, явно не понимая, что происходит. Алкоголь выветрился, он никак не мог сообразить, почему мальчишка не уходит и пытается пародировать робота-уборщика.

\- Я что, даром собирал  твою руку? К твоему сведению, только что регенерированная кожа режется гораздо лучше, чем обычный эпителий.

\- Доктор, вы так старательно расколотили этот стакан на мелкие осколки, что порезы мне точно не грозят.  – Набрался смелости Джим. – Я просто хочу помочь.

\- Упрямый баран. – Констатировал доктор.

Из ящика стола таинственным образом появилась вторая бутылка бренди. Увидев круглые глаза Джима, Маккой усмехнулся:

\- Не волнуйся, алкогольная кома мне не грозит. Мой рекорд – три с половиной.

Доктор отхлебнул прямо из горлышка и со стуком поставил бутылку на стол.

\- Вчера притащили какого-то парня из вашего сектора. Поверь, я видел всякое, но такого кровавого месива еще не встречал. – Маккой тяжело уставился в стол. – Его волокли на куске полипласта, весь пол был залит кровью.

Джима передернуло. Ему было жаль пациента Маккоя, в душе зашевелился липкий страх – этим парнем мог быть он сам.

\- Несчастный случай? – Осторожно спросил Кирк, не зная, как ему правильно вести себя с доктором.

Тот раздраженно стукнул кулаком по столу.

\- Если бы, черт возьми! Он чем-то провинился или нарушил эти дурацкие лагерные правила, и охранники буквально освежевали его. Они тянули из него жилы два дня, а парень и так был слабым и тощим, как щепка. Ублюдки довели его до такого состояния, что у него остановилось сердце. Знаешь, что надо делать с человеком без патологий сердечно-сосудистой системы, чтобы здоровое сердце просто перестало сокращаться?!

Джим сидел не шевелясь, прикрыв рот ладонью, замирая от ужаса. Неужели в смерти заключенного теперь могут обвинить доктора?..

\- Конечно, они приволокли его тело сюда. А что я мог сделать? _Что я мог сделать, черт возьми?!!_ – Маккоя трясло. – Да, в моей практике был один случай, когда еще теплый труп удалось оживить, но за спасение адмирала Пайка я поплатился карьерой. Что я мог сделать в этом застенке?! Без новейшего оборудования и ассистентов? Мне удалось соорудить что-то вроде кардиостимулятора, я заставил его сердце биться. Он был стабилен несколько минут, даже на мгновение открыл глаза – а потом умер. Он умер, глядя на меня! Блядь, его сердце просто остановилось… Остановилось…

Маккой устало закрыл глаза, и Джим едва успел подхватить бутылку, падающую из его рук.

\- Эти ублюдки замучили паренька, а я не смог спасти его. Я сдохну в этой дыре, растеряв все свои навыки. – Уже спокойнее подытожил Маккой, но Джим видел, какая буря скрывается за внешним самообладанием.

\- Думаю, талант не удастся пропить даже тебе. – Осторожно произнес Кирк. – Возможно, стоит пойти отдохнуть?

\- Ты что, думаешь, то это вся история? Э, нет, Маккоя не добьешь одним умершим пациентом. В конце концов, одним малолетним шкетом больше, одним меньше – какая разница?.. – Горько усмехнулся доктор.

\- Не смей говорить так! Ты же сам в это не веришь! – Джим соскочил со стула и встал напротив Маккоя, скрестив руки на груди и вздернув подбородок. – Ты сам знаешь, что в произошедшем виноваты те твари из охраны. Ты не мог физически ничего сделать!

Маккой прищурился, глядя в сверкающие от ярости глаза Кирка.

\- Будь я проклят, если поверю, что ты так же прост, как собравшиеся здесь карманники, убийцы и прочие, кому не повезло загреметь на эту помойку. Что, хотел мне помочь? Думаешь, ты хорош в роли переносной исповедальни? Хотя ладно. – Маккой устало потер глаза и опустил голову на руки. – Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но действительно становится легче. – Доктор с подозрением посмотрел на Джима. – А у тебя случайно нет родственников-бетазоидов?

Кирк не выдержал и засмеялся: непонимание в глазах доктора было искренним. Ну а чего еще можно ожидать от в дробадан пьяного доктора, который только что потерял пациента?..  Избранная Джимом тактика действовала, во всяком случае, Маккой уже не пытался напиться до полусмерти.

  - Хочешь знать, что еще случилось за эти проклятые сутки?- Буркнул доктор.  – Будь я более трезвым, я бы погнал тебя отсюда взашей.

Джим только молча кивнул. Да уж, между трезвым доктором и Маккоем под градусом была целая пропасть.

\- Знаешь, что такое келлингова анемия зрительного нерва?

Кирк поскреб щеку. Где-то об этой дряни он уже слышал.

\- Что-то вроде постепенно развивающейся слепоты? – Наугад сказал он.

\- Балда, чтобы все так диагнозы ставили, как ты. Считается вирусным заболеванием, но вряд ли нанаразмерная тварь из ромуланского пространства может походить на вирус в нашем представлении. Непонятно, почему эта штука развивается только у одной сколько-то-там-миллионной части жителей Империи, исследования не очень активно продвигались – ну хрен с ним, несколько сотен гуманоидов пострадали, не критично для такой вселенской помойки, как та, в которой мы живем. При том, что механизм фиксации зрительного образа не нарушается, зрительный нерв со временем теряет связь с нужными участками мозга, и картинка не доходит до нашего сознания. Процесс может идти годами, больной постепенно слепнет, сначала четкость изображения нарушается, потом оно стает фрагментированным, потом из поля зрения пропадают целые куски, потом – полная темнота. Мило, не правда ли?

Джим внимательно слушал. Медленно слепнуть, каждое утро просыпаться со страхом того, что картинка перед глазами может исчезнуть навсегда… Брррр.

\- И кому это так угораздило? – Осторожно спросил Джим.

\- Мне. – Мрачно ответил доктор.

На пару минут повисла напряженная тишина. Кирк просто не знал, что сказать. Что можно сказать талантливому молодому хирургу, застрявшему на Тарсусе, среди устаревшего оборудования, медленно слепнущему и постепенно спивающемуся?  Джим знал, что такое отчаяние и безнадежность, но отдавал себе отчет, что ему трудно оценить масштаб трагедии Маккоя. И снова он был бессилен что-либо сделать.

\- Возможно… есть лекарство от анемии? – Мягко сказал Кирк.

Доктор уставился на него покрасневшими глазами и медленно покачал головой.

\- Нет, я же говорю, этим никто не занимался, слишком редкое заболевание. Я бы мог детально исследовать вирус и попытаться синтезировать препарат, который хотя бы приостановит его размножение. Но тут, - Маккой сделал широкий жест рукой, -  я даже не могу выделить вирус из собственной крови. Единственное, что может порадовать – это то, что один глаз еще полностью здоров, эта дрянь почем-то облюбовала только мой правый глаз. Но это ничего  не меняет, полуслепой хирург не нужен даже в этой дыре.

Маккой мрачно посмотрел на свои кисти, они почти не дрожали.

\- И что толку от них, если с этой анемией я как слепая курица? Доктор Маккой, гордость госпиталя Адмиралтейства, который не видит дальше собственного носа! – Он горько расхохотался, смех перешел в глухой всхлип – вторая бутылка бренди начала действовать.

Джим во все глаза уставился на Маккоя. Гордость Адмиралтейства?.. В Штабе работали врачи экстра-класса, неужели сидящий перед ним человек _настолько_ талантливый доктор?.. Тогда что он делает на Тарсусе? Впрочем, Кирк знал ответ – его отец был самым удачливым капитаном за всю историю Флота Империи, но погиб, впав в немилость верхушке Адмиралтейства. Разумеется, это была хорошо обставленная геройская смерть, чтобы общественность не заподозрила о внутренних распрях во Флоте.

Похоже, Маккоя перемолола та же машина.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что раньше работал в госпитале при Штабе? – Джим не знал, правильно ли он делает, вызывая доктора на разговор, но надеялся, что это немного отвлечет его.

\- Что, не очень похож на того, что будет лечить холеные имперские задницы, да?.. – Протянул Маккой и снова потянулся за бутылкой.

В следующие полчаса Джим уже был в курсе основных вех маккоевской биографии. Кирк знал, что ведет себя по-детски, но не мог не злиться на ублюдков в Штабе, которые сломали жизнь его новому другу. А Кирк все больше и больше проникался симпатией к ворчливому доктору: он чувствовал, что под напускными строгостью и цинизмом скрывается доброе сердце. Но чего стоят доброта и отзывчивость на задворках Империи?.. Джим видел, кто добивается высот: лживые, изворотливые, коварные ублюдки, которые готовы пойти по трупам, лишь бы занять кресло помягче и повыше. Он давно пообещал себе, что никогда не будет слабым и никому не позволит руководить собой, но после издевательств Фрэнка и прозябания на Тарсусе Джим понял, что это легче сказать, чем сделать. Он хотел вступить в Имперский Флот, последовав примеру отца, потому что со временем мог получить свой корабль. А собственный корабль – это уже маленькая автономия, место, где можно создавать свои правила и действовать по своему плану. Но чтобы получить капитанское кресло, придется вдоволь побарахтаться в грязи и крови. К тому же, с таким пятном на биографии, как Тарсус, о космосе можно и не мечтать. Если бы у него были деньги, о его судимости все быстро забыли бы, но Вайнона никогда не отличалась практичностью.

Джиму Кирку некуда было идти, и поэтому он отчасти понимал усталого, озлобленного доктора, который не собирался ввязываться в имперские распри, но все равно оказался неугодным кому-то, кто занимал высокий пост. Маккой просто лечил людей, попутно зарабатывая неплохие деньги, но в результате все равно оказался на Тарсусе. Хм, интересно, можно ли вообще нормально жить в Империи, не ввязываясь в разное дерьмо вроде предательства, переворотов и убийств?

Сидя в маленьком кабинете в компании пьяного ссыльного хирурга, Кирк понял, что это невозможно. И для того, чтобы защитить себя и друзей, ему всю жизнь придется бороться, а на войне все средства хороши.

Маккой со слезами вспоминал свою умницу-дочь, которую больше никогда не увидит – _действительно не увидит_. Если раньше он мог говорить с ней с помощью терминала связи, то сейчас лишился и этой возможности. Джоанна любила его, но наивно рассказала матери о разговорах с отцом. Разумеется, та сразу же заблокировала ее профиль в терминале. Джоанна могла общаться с кем-либо в сети только после разрешения матери. Это стало последней каплей для доктора: разговоры с вечно жизнерадостной и веселой дочкой поддерживали его, не давая свихнуться, но Джоселин лишила его даже этого.

Именно в честь такого знаменательного события Маккой расчехлил дежурный ящик бренди.

Джим слушал, заметно оживившись: кажется, он придумал способ, как можно помочь доктору и хоть как-то уменьшить его скорость поглощения алкоголя.

Сетования Маккоя становились все более неразборчивыми, но взгляд был вроде бы осмысленным.

 - Боунз, а какими терминалами пользуется твоя дочь?

\- Какой  я тебе Боунз, черт возьми!.. Она и Джоселин используют сеть «Кобаяши Мару», будь прокляты их системы безопасности.

Джим издал торжествующий вопль и потряс доктора за плечи.

\- Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы ты снова мог общаться с Джоанной!

Маккой слегка протрезвел – насколько это возможно после саурианского бренди.

\- Ты псих, малыш. Или твой папочка – глава «Кобаяши Мару»?

При напоминании об отце Джим нахмурился, но решил, что о собственной трагедии расскажет Боунзу как-нибудь потом.

\- То, что  они говорят о безопасности и невозможности обойти их пароли – бред сивой кобылы.

Задыхаясь от восторга – он нашел способ помочь другу! – Джим начал рассказывать. Он слез со стула и потряс Маккоя за лацканы халата, стараясь привести того в чувство.

 – Их серверы не более защищенные, чем серверы частных компаний. Может, даже хуже. «Кобаяши Мару» уже лет пять сидит на дотациях, сеть нужна только для того, чтобы показать, что в Империи есть своя сеть терминалов, которая не зависит от частных инвесторов. По большому счету, это только показуха, никто в здравом уме не рискнет пользоваться «Кобаяши», если нужна конфиденциальность. Понимаешь?

Маккой вяло кивнул, глядя на Джима как на сумасшедшего. Ну ничего, он еще покажет доктору, на что способен. Пусть он не очень хорошо обращается с косилками, но уж в кодах безопасности знает толк.

\- Так вот, я как-то, любопытства ради, пробовал разобрать их код и понять, как он работает и как шифрует.

\- И что, понял? – Сарказма Маккоя хватило бы на то, чтобы отравить пол-Тарсуса.

\- Да, - упрямо вздернул подбородок Кирк. – И могу сделать так, чтобы ты мог написать Джоанне письмо или подключиться к видеосвязи. И твоя бывшая благоверная ничего не узнает, потому что идентификатор взлома у них можно легко заткнуть.

\- Я заштопал твою руку, но забыл осмотреть голову и проверить, не растряслись ли мозги. Как ты планируешь хакнуть «Кобаяши» отсюда? Откуда ты знаешь, как это делается? Ты что, за кибертеррор  тут вкалываешь?

Джим хмыкнул.

\- Мне понадобится только твой терминал, все, что мне нужно, уже зашито в нем. Я так уже делал. А вкалываю я здесь за убийство, - Кирк заговорщицки подмигнул, - обращайся, если что.

Маккой побледнел.

\- Катись к черту!

Кирк отступать не планировал.

\- Все, что мне нужно – это твой терминал, код профиля Джоанны и час-полтора времени. Тебе что, жалко? Не получится – ты ничего не теряешь.

Доктор зарычал.

\- Если бы я был трезвым, я бы тебе ничего этого не рассказал бы. И тем более, не дал возиться с моим единственным работающим терминалом. Но после литра алкоголя работа мозга существенно нарушается, а миллионы нейронов гибнут безвозвратно. Код профиля – 08869-3е09е0.

В следующую секунду Маккой уже обмяк в кресле и захрапел. Джим довольно ухмыльнулся, сел за панель терминала, осторожно размял травмированную кисть и принялся за работу. Пожалуй, это была единственная действительно важная работа за последние полгода.

Через четыре часа – Джим переоценил свои возможности – с экрана удивленно смотрела темноволосая голубоглазая девочка, действительно чем-то похожая на Маккоя. На вид ей было около шести. В ответ на энергичное приветствие Джима она подозрительно прищурилась.

\- Кто вы такой? – Детский голос не вязался с тоном вопроса.

Уж точно, маккоевская наследственность.

\- Я друг твоего отца. А если повисишь немного на связи, то сможешь поговорить с ним лично.

\- Ты врешь! Мама заблокировала…

Джим ничего не ответил, он опрометью бросился в кабинет Маккоя, отвесил тому пару пощечин, как следует встряхнул, выплеснул в лицо пару литров холодной воды. Когда он услышал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее ворчание голодного барсука, то решил, что доктор уже достаточно вменяем. 

\- Боунз, посмотри в камеру!

Кирк приволок терминал в кабинет и с грохотом поставил его напротив Маккоя. Джим дорого бы дал за то, чтобы запечатлеть выражение лица Маккоя на какой-нибудь носитель информации. Он не хотел пугать девочку видом запухшей пьяной рожи отца, но не мог не припомнить доктору его скепсис.

 

\- Папа?..

Джм спешно ретировался.

 

 

Кирк стал чуть ли не единственным другом Боунза на Тарсусе, доктор заявил, что он в неоплатном долгу перед «малолетним засранцем». Джим видел, что Маккой, получив возможность хоть изредка общаться с Джоанной, кое-как собрал себя в кучу и уже не совершал попыток напиться до полусмерти.

В качестве благодарности Маккой предложил Джиму стать его помощником в лазарете: разбирать отчеты, возиться с бумажной работой и выполнять ту бюрократическую тягомотину, без которой невозможно обойтись даже в этой дыре. Кирка долго упрашивать не пришлось: он получил возможность нормально питаться, спать необходимое количество часов и не рисковать ежедневно своей жизнью и здоровьем. Он понимал, что с той проклятой косилкой ему просто повезло: заключенные гибли десятками просто потому, что начальству было лень модернизировать производство.

Кодосу было плевать на Джима, и он с легкостью перевел Джима на постоянную работу в лазарет по просьбе Маккоя. Подписывая бумаги, он понимающе ухмыльнулся, подумав, что доктору приглянулся смазливый заключенный.

Так прошли полгода: Джим спал чуть ли не до полудня, наверстывая упущенное, потом садился за работу, которую давал ему Маккой, а затем окапывался за терминалом. Он понимал, что никогда не пробьется в Академию, если не выложится по полной.   Точные науки, история, тактика и стратегия, основы ксенолингвистики, программирование  -  Джиму было чем заняться. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что не все так просто, и даже идеальные баллы за вступительные экзамены ничего не значат. Надо подключать, или связи, или деньги, или… «личные качества». Джим слишком хорошо знал, что скрывается за нейтральной формулировкой. Всеми своими проблемами Кирк открыто делился с доктором – тот стал ему кем-то вроде старшего брата, и они проводили долгие вечера за разговорами. Джим не мог не замечать, что доктор постепенно сдает позиции: болезнь и безнадежность постепенно добивали его, а Кирк и так сделал все, что было в его силах.

Переломный момент наступил, когда на Тарсус неожиданно нагрянула инспекция. Комиссию возглавлял тот самый Пайк, которого Маккой когда-то спас, и доктор вполне резонно решил, что адмиралу пора уплатить старый должок. В первый же вечер Маккой взял с Пайка слово, что тот, пользуясь магией нашивок, вытащит Джима Кирка с Тарсуса и поможет ему обойти всех напыщенных мажоров при поступлении в Академию. Пайк согласился: при его полномочиях задача была несложной, к тому же, он был искренне благодарен доктору за то, что тот не зарезал его на операционном столе. Адмиралу не составило труда разыскать инициаторов покушения и устранить их самым популярным в Империи способом, а самому стать  наиболее влиятельным лицом в Штабе.

Поэтому Пайк согласился сделать так, чтобы Джим Кирк гарантировано получил место в рядах кадетов Академии.

Той же ночью Джим Кирк и Боунз чуть не подрались.

\- Я не оставлю тебя тут одного! Я тебя что, просил унижаться перед этой напыщенной задницей, чтобы я поступил во Флот?!

\- А то я не знаю, почему ты сидишь ночами над разной хренью вроде стратегий боевых действий в открытом космосе!

\- Я уеду, а ты тут что, собрался подыхать в одиночестве?! Разве этот Пайк не может вытащить и тебя?

\- Даже если он меня вытащит, меня в два счета грохнут, старый ублюдок Комак еще жив. Джим, это твоя единственная возможность вырваться отсюда. Ты же бредишь космосом, пошевели мозгами!

Джим замолчал, понимая, что Маккой прав. Нельзя упускать такой шанс. Но он чувствовал себя предателем, оставляя друга одного.

Они спорили до хрипоты уже второй час.

\- Ладно, черт возьми. Ты прав, это моя единственная путевка в нормальную жизнь. Я улечу с Пайком на Землю.

\- Наконец-то мозги на место вправились. – Буркнул Маккой.

\- Но я вытащу тебя отсюда, слышишь? Я стану капитаном, и у меня будет новый, быстрый корабль. И ты будешь главным костоправом на нем.

Доктор мрачно усмехнулся.

\- Я сдохну раньше, чем ты получишь свое корыто. А если не сдохну – то ослепну. На «новом быстром корабле» не нужен слепой медик. Когда ты научишься рассуждать трезво?..

Джим ухмыльнулся в ответ:

\- Слышать про трезвость из твоих уст  - это что-то новенькое. Я говорю серьезно, я вытащу тебя отсюда. Только дождись меня и не спейся.

Маккой ничего не ответил, только покачал головой.

\- Ладно, я пошел, - неловко замялся Джим. – И запомни, что я тебе пообещал.

Он крепко стиснул жилистую, сильную руку врача. Маккой хлопнул его по плечу, и на этом их неуклюжее прощание закончилось.

Выходя из лазарета, Джим не удержался и крикнул:

\- Еще увидимся, Боунз!

\- Какой я тебе Боунз!!

 

Так Джим Кирк вырвался с Тарсуса IV.

 

Когда он вернулся в колонию восемь лет спустя, уже в качестве капитана гордости Империи, «Энтерпрайз», сам Кодос – изрядно постаревший и потрепанный – встречал его с торжественной миной на физиономии. Разумеется, он не узнал в самом молодом и харизматичном капитане Империи бывшего заключенного.

Боунз сильно сдал за эти годы. Вечно уставший, он выглядел на десять лет старше своего возраста. Правый глаз доктора был абсолютно неподвижным: вирус сделал его полуслепым. Лазарет пропитался парами алкоголя.

Но Маккой был жив, он дождался Кирка, и капитан был уверен в том, что работа на флагмане сможет вернуть его к нормальной жизни.

Сам доктор не узнал в сильном и уверенном красавчике, затянутом в капитанскую форму, хрупкого и  наивного паренька. Джим Кирк уже в полной мере научился пользоваться своим гибким, изворотливым разумом и отличным телом. Империя перемолола его на свой лад, и в глазах капитана прочно угнездился холодный, расчетливый блеск, который был во взгляде каждого имперца. Он был готов идти по трупам и жертвовать всем ради достижения своих целей. Академия и Флот, думалось Маккою, окончательно выбили из него идеализм.

На пороге лазарета стоял тот Кирк, которого Маккой совсем не знал.

Но он же пришел за ним?.. Значит, от прежнего Джима еще что-то осталось, надежно спрятанное глубоко внутри.

И только поэтому доктор последовал за капитаном: он видел, что Кирк стал далеко не такой бездушной скотиной, которой хотел казаться. Джиму нужен друг, которого не нужно бояться.

Маккой собрал свои вещи в течение часа.

 

Спустя месяц службы на «Энтерпрайз»  доктор уже вовсю гонял подчиненных по лазарету, устраивал внеплановые учения, рычал на медсестер и повысил эффективность работа медслужбы на 45.56 %.  Спустя два месяца он обзавелся имплантом, созданным общими усилиями Скотта и Спока. Штука не могла заменить полноценный глаз, но была оснащена кучей сканеров и индикаторов, что существенно облегчало работу в лазарете. За это чудо техники Маккой отдал инженеру две бутылки настоящего виски, а ненавистного вулканца две недели не вызывал на пикировки, за что Спок был очень благодарен.

Пятилетняя миссия-экспансия стартовала.


	4. Здесь и сейчас

Джим стоял рядом со Споком под обжигающим душем и пытался вложить в прикосновения к израненному телу вулканца как можно больше нежности. Спок стоял молча, опустив голову и прикрыв глаза, безмолвно подчиняясь рукам капитана. Джим знал, что его любовник – неимоверно сильный и выносливый, и эта молчаливая капитуляция была скорее способом показать преданность и абсолютное доверие. Кирк понимал, что сейчас у него есть возможность убить Спока, и тот бы принял смерть, не сопротивляясь. Разумеется, он этого не сделает, но ощущение тотального контроля над гордым вулканцем неимоверно заводило. Особенно доставлял удовольствие тот факт, что Спок добровольно, без малейшего принуждения доверил свою жизнь Джиму.

Решив, что Спок уже достаточно согрелся, капитан перекрыл воду и осторожно промокнул тело любовника полотенцем. Сердце Джима сжалось: вулканец казался таким ранимым и хрупким, болезненно худое тело с паутиной шрамов, черная тень протеза и уставший, печальный взгляд. Самое время включить режим максимальной нежности.

\- Пойдем, - тихо сказал Джим и протянул Споку теплую тунику и штаны.

\- Спасибо, - вулканец быстро оделся и капитан осторожно переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Спока. Ладонь слегка защипало, словно по ней прошел слабый ток.

\- Ох, - не выдержал Кирк и сильнее стиснул кисть любовника. – Как я мог забыть, что это настолько приятно.

Спок неуверенно, как-то застенчиво улыбнулся.

\- Мои ощущения… схожи с твоими, тхайла.

Вместо ответа Джим крепко поцеловал вулканца.

Они перебрались в спальную зону, Кирк подошел к репликатору.

\- Что будешь есть?

Спок покачал головой.

\- Джим, если честно, сейчас я чувствую необходимость погрузиться в легкий целительный транс. Думаю, поесть я смогу несколько позже.

Капитан нахмурился.

\- Тебе плохо? Вызвать Боунза?

\- Не волнуйся, тхайла, я просто устал за последние несколько дней. А встреча с доктором будет уж чересчур сильным впечатлением, не находишь? – Спок улыбнулся одними глазами.

Джим видел, что Спок честен с ним, но подумал о том, что вулканец должен просто валиться с ног от усталости, раз так открыто говорит о собственной слабости. Да и они оба были слишком вымотаны, чтобы выдержать объяснения с Маккоем.

Сегодня нужно просто отдохнуть.

Джим помог Споку устроиться на постели и укутал его одеялом. Взгляд капитана упал на израненные ступни вулканца. Чтобы там не говорил Спок, открытые раны надо обработать сейчас. За регенератором придется идти к Боунзу, и тот обязательно поинтересуется, что произошло. Пожалуй, для первой помощи сойдет и регенерирующий гель, он убьет возможную инфекцию и облегчит боль. Капитан выудил тюбик из тумбочки и принялся осторожно наносить гель на содранную кожу.

\- Джим, это необязательно, мои ноги… - Попытался возразить вулканец, но Джим жестом заставил его замолчать.

\- Ну уж нет, не хочешь объясняться с Маккоем – тогда терпи мою помощь. Посмотри, тут содрано до живого мяса.

Споку не оставалось ничего другого, как молча принять помощь любовника. Зная, что Джим слишком занят обрабатыванием его ран,  чтобы отвлекаться, вулканец позволил себе едва заметную улыбку. Он дома…

Кирк распределил гель и осторожно обвернул ступни вулканца мягким полипластовым бинтом из аптечки.

\- Так лучше? Гель снимет воспаление.

Спок кивнул.

\- Существенно лучше, благодарю. За время моего отсутствия твои навыки перевязки несколько улучшились.

Джим тихо рассмеялся и принялся стягивать с себя одежду. Забравшись под одеяло к Споку, он крепко обнял его за талию и склонил голову на плечо.

\- Черт возьми, у меня накопилась куча данных, на которые тебе стоит взглянуть. Уверен, что ты найдешь последние миссии… очаровательными.

\- Вот как, Джим? – Здоровой рукой Спок бережно коснулся щеки капитана.

\- Да, мой прекрасный. Сейчас я вроде в отпуске, Скотти хорошо поработал над тем, чтобы в Штабе думали, что я отдыхаю на Багамских островах в компании трех очаровательных блондинок. У нас месяц на то, чтобы наладить дела с подпольем на Земле, не разрываясь между «Энтерпрайз» и базой. Потом нам хотят доверить некую дипломатическую миссию, но какую именно, еще неизвестно. Год будет насыщенным. Хотя в Штабе уже начинают задумываться, а не играю ли я на две стороны. Ногура злой как черт, но ему больше не верят, он потерял львиную долю влияния, но продолжает копать под меня. Надеюсь, его хватит удар, когда он снова увидит твое имя на месте старпома.

При напоминании о Ногуре Спок слегка напрягся, и Джим крепко прижал худое тело к себе, молчаливо обещая защиту и поддержку.

\- Кого ты назначил на пост старшего помощника? – Поинтересовался вулканец.

\- Декера. О, только не говори, что перережешь ему горло в приступе ревности. – Усмехнулся Джим. – Хотя я не буду иметь ничего против – Ухура как-то говорила, что он пытался подговорить команду мостика напасть на меня.

\- Резать дыхательные пути – это скорее твой метод, тхайла. Пережимать ведущие нервы значительно эффективнее.

\- Зато не так красиво и эффектно, логичный ты мой.

\- Но я бы не стал держать Декера так близко, если он опасен. – В глазах вулканца зажегся темный огонь. – Он может убить тебя, надеясь занять твое кресло.

\- Намек понят, Спок, - усмехнулся Кирк, - он твой. Даже если ты будешь кончать его двое суток, я и слова не скажу. Тем более, Декера навязал мне Ногура, а отказываться тогда не особо хотелось.

\- Вот как, Ногура… - Проговорил Спок безо всякого выражения, но Джим понял, что Декер обречен.

\- После той истории с Виджером. Я чуть не потерял тебя, когда ты сунулся «говорить» с этой адской машиной, а Декер получил повышение до коммандера. И его лысая шлюха тоже. Как тебе это нравится?

По мрачному выражению лица Спока Джим понял, что вулканцу это никак не нравится. Ногура похитил его буквально спустя пару месяцев после заварушки с Виджером, который мог погубить всю Землю.  А капитан, как последний идиот, думал, что именно контакт с разумом машины настолько повредил Споку, что тот решил уйти в Гол.

Да чего он тогда только не думал! Спок вытрепал ему все нервы, ненависть и боль обманутого доверия затопляли все существо Кирка, но сейчас он понимал, что у вулканца не было другого выхода. Он всего лишь хотел уберечь тхайла любой ценой.

Джим протянул руку и бережно погладил пальцы протеза Спока. Холодный металл ощущался как чужеродный объект, его не должно было быть в их постели.

Спок словно прочитал мысли Кирка.

\- Если тебе неприятен вид протеза, можно сделать так.

В мгновение ока чешуйки покрытия преобразились, по ним словно прошла волна, они превратились в гладкую поверхность вулканской кожи. Джим во все глаза уставился на эту метаморфозу.

\- Как ты это делаешь?

\- Каждый элемент протеза оснащен микропроектором, который связан с центральным блоком управления. Сканеры подбирают оптимальный цвет и тон, импульс подается на проекторы. По желанию можно регулировать температуру протеза, приближая ее к температуре тела. Похоже на мимикрию

Кирк восхищенно вздохнул.

\- Откуда оно берет энергию для  превращения? Там что…аккумулятор?

Вулканец улыбнулся уголками губ.

\- Это было бы рискованно. Энергия берется точно так же, как и для остальных структур организма: расщепление АТФ.

Джим нахмурился:

\- То есть протез тянет твои силы?

\- Можно и так сказать, - кивнул вулканец. – Наиболее энергетически выгодное состояние наблюдается при отключенных микропроекторах и сканерах.

\- Тогда верни все как было.

\- Но если тебе… - начал было Спок.

Джим коснулся пальцами его губ, заставляя замолчать.

\- Нет, все равно это самообман. Протез так и останется при тебе, а тратить силы на поддержание иллюзии – нелогично, не так ли?

Вулканец склонил голову, соглашаясь с партнером. По протезу снова прошла рябь, сканеры отключались один за другим, в тусклом свете снова заблестел металл.

\- Вот так, - прошептал Джим и переплел пальцы и пальцами протеза. – Когда-нибудь я привыкну к этой штуке.

Спок погрустнел, и капитан понял, что ляпнул бестактную глупость. Он мягко поцеловал кончики пальцев на здоровой руке вулканца, провел губами по фалангам и тыльной части ладони, бережно прикоснулся к запястью. Спок охнул: давно забытые ощущения были слишком острыми.

Джим продолжал ласки, покрывая мягкими поцелуями торс, плечи, ключицы, шею, руки любовника, стремясь показать, что тот ему по-прежнему дорог. Что травма не повлияла на их отношения, что Джим счастлив видеть вулканца рядом с собой, у них все будет хорошо. Спок постепенно успокоился, болезненно сведенные плечи расслабились, он с глубокой нежностью посмотрел в глаза человека.

\- Тхайла… - Едва слышно сорвалось с губ.

Спок позволил себе оказаться в кольце рук Джима, полностью раствориться в его заботе и любви, забыть о ранах и боли, поверить, что у них все еще впереди. Вулканец с силой прижался к любовнику, словно пытался вплавиться в тело Джима, и под мягкие поглаживания и успокаивающий шепот соскользнул в целительный транс.

Он знал, что может не волноваться – тут будет кому его разбудить.


	5. Лазарет

Кирк ждал Боунза в его кабинете. Доктор спровадил капитана с глаз долой, чтобы тот не мешал ему спокойно осматривать Спока,  но Джим твердо решил, что не уйдет из лазарета, пока Маккой не доложит ему о состоянии вулканца. Он понимал, что ничего серьезного, требующего хирургического вмешательства нет, но здоровье Спока было явно подорвано.

Боунз провозился с комплексной диагностикой около двух часов, делая всевозможные пробы, анализы и сканирования. Временами Кирк слышал тихий голос Спока или громкое ворчание доктора, который проклинал на чем свет стоит Ногуру, Лиру и еще кого-то, по-видимому, самого вулканца. Капитан понимал, что Спок расскажет доктору больше, чем мог рассказать ему: он хотел уберечь любовника от нелицеприятных подробностей. Маккою же он должен рассказать все, что может помочь в реабилитации. Если бы можно было восстановить руку! Возможно, Маккой найдет способ не только вырастить новую конечность, но и запустить полную регенерацию нервов, и Спок снова сможет инициировать мелдинг.

Кирк тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову на руки. От боли и жалости сводило грудь, но что он мог сделать? Как можно было помочь его тхайла, его другу и старпому, любовнику, который пошел практически на верную смерть ради спасения Джима? Тоска и безнадежность накрыла капитана. Вчерашняя безумная радость и эйфория сменились усталостью и безнадежностью: он привык к тому, что Спок снова рядом, но что он может сделать, чтобы облегчить участь вулканца?

Размышления Джима прервал Маккой, ввалившийся в кабинет и тяжело опустившийся на стул напротив капитана.

\- Как он, Боунз? Ты решил оставить его здесь?

\- Нет, в стационаре нет необходимости. Он сказал, что пойдет медитировать в твою каюту.

Джим облегченно выдохнул. Доктор выудил из ящика стола заветную флягу и приложился к ней.

\- Но если бы я не просканировал Спока и не получил неопровержимые доказательства того, что он жив, я бы сказал, что передо мной приведение. Джим, после такого не живут.

Кирк похолодел.

\- Но сейчас-то ему ничего не угрожает?

\- Его иммунная система подорвана, достаточно любой инфекции или легкого ранения, чтобы загнать нашего вулканца на тот свет. Также подвижность некоторых суставов ограничена из-за травм, но месяц интенсивной терапии должен это исправить. Состояние психики удовлетворительно, насколько оно может быть удовлетворительным после такого. Спок говорит, что его периодически мучают кошмары, но они не вызывают панических атак и он научился с ними справляться – короче говоря, с мозгами у гоблина все в порядке. Хотя я нашел несколько следов органических повреждений мозга. По идее, каждое могло оказаться смертельным даже для вулканца, но у него были другие планы, -  Боунз сухо усмехнулся и отхлебнул еще немного бренди.

\- Спок говорил мне, что ментальная перегрузка из-за потери руки как раз и лишила его телепатии. – Помолчав, произнес Кирк. – С этим можно что-то сделать?

Доктор отключил имплант щелчком пальцев и прикрыл здоровый глаз – жест, который означал у него абсолютную усталость и неуверенность. 

\- Тут все слишком сложно. Проблема в то, что я сам не до конца понимаю, как работает та часть мозга, которая отвечает за вулканские трюки. А у Спока она полностью разрушена, если бы это был человек, я бы сказал, что он перенес инсульт. Огромный массив нейронов просто выжжен, клетки мертвы. Боюсь, Джим, я ничего не могу сделать. Проблема не в его руке, я могу создать ее аналог и даже реконструировать нервы по его ДНК. Но я не знаю, какой механизм был поврежден в мозге, по нервам периферической нервной системы импульс передается нормально, но мозг не может его обработать и расшифровать.

\- Проклятье, и неужели никак нельзя… сделать все как было?.. – Кирк сжал кулаки от бессильной ярости.

\- Ему и так повезло. Такие травмы, да еще и без должного ухода приводят к смерти. – Покачал головой Маккой. – Он не рассказывал тебе, что именно с ним проделывали?

\- Нет. Полагаю, Спок решил не травмировать мою хрупкую человеческую психику,  - попытался разрядить обстановку капитан.

\- А мою хрупкую человеческую психику травмировать можно, значит, - пробурчал доктор. – Джим, еще немного – и я поверю в существование духов Космоса. На, выпей.

Кирк взял стакан, до краев наполненный маккоевским пойлом.

\- Самое паршивое, что руку можно было спасти. – Начал Боунз. – Его вышвырнули на Лире, не потрудившись даже залечить часть ран. Помимо вывихов и ушибов у Спока была раздроблена правая кисть. Заметь, только кисть! Такие травмы лечатся за пару часов с закрытыми глазами. Но, понятное дело, никто этим заниматься не стал. Впасть в целительный транс он не мог – некому было разбудить его, да и он мог замерзнуть насмерть в этой чертовой дыре. Короче говоря, впасть в транс никак нельзя, лечения никакого. Его еще, как назло, погнали в самую мерзкую часть рудника. Понятно, что бывает, если копаться в грязи с открытой раневой поверхностью, да еще и с переломанными пальцами. Начался сепсис и все сопутствующие, через неделю Спок свалился с лихорадкой. Тут местные живодеры и поняли, что он имеет все шансы отправиться к вулканским предкам. К тому времени начался некроз кисти, воспаление пошло вверх по руке. Джим, черт побери, руку еще можно было спасти!! – Доктор с яростью швырнул флягу на стол. – Да, реконструкция суставов – дело не самое приятное, но кисть бы уцелела. Но какое там! Джим, они просто отхватили ему руку до плеча, боясь общего заражения крови, словно в каком-то долбанном Средневековье! Слышишь меня?! Ну и, конечно же, медики не знали, что анальгетики, разработанные для людей, не облегчают боли у вулканцев.

В состоянии слепой ярости Маккой был страшен, и даже Кирк начинал его побаиваться. Доктор был взбешен, зол как черт и полон решимости перерезать горло тому, что так обошелся со Споком. 

Руки Джима дрожали:

\- Постой, они что… не дали ему обезболивающее?..

\- Дали, но оно не подействовало, потому что Спок, черт побери, вулканец, а не человек!! Он впал в кому во время ампутации. Понимаешь, его мозг просто перегорел, странно, что он вообще не умер. Нервная перегрузка была чудовищной, сердце остановилось, но у врачей, если так можно выразиться, хватило навыков снова запустить его. Они залили рану антисептиками, подержали Спока неделю в медблоке, а затем снова погнали на работы. Он говорил, что первый день после того, как пришел в себя, не мог говорить, также отсутствовал слух. Это как раз и подтверждает мою догадку об органическом повреждении мозга.

Кирк молча слушал, каждое слово вонзалось в мозг, отпечатываясь там, словно выжженное каленым железом. Шок отступил, на его место пришла холодная, расчетливая ярость и желание мстить. Вспороть брюхо каждому, кто был причастен к увечью его любовника, заставить их чувствовать то, что чувствовал контактный телепат, когда ему отхватили руку. Он найдет каждого, кто мучил Спока, и его месть будет страшной.

\- …Я не знаю, как он не умер после такого стресса, в шахтах и здоровый долго не протянет. Но каким-то образом он продержался почти год. Спок не сказал, как именно сбежал и кто ему помог, но ему удалось вырваться из этого пекла, несмотря на отсутствие одной руки.

\- А как же протез? Где он обзавелся этой штукой? Спок не успел мне ничего рассказать, его просто вырубило от усталости.

\- С протезом вообще вышла интересная история. Ты же знаешь, насколько влиятелен клан Сарека, к которому принадлежит наш остроухий. Ему нужно было только вырваться с Лиры, а потом он мог спокойно задействовать авторитет своих предков. Его занесло на территорию ромуланцев. Те, конечно, воюют с нами, но с Вулканом у Ромула очень даже приятельские отношения.

\- Спок отправился на Ромул?!

Представителю Федерации попасть в ромуланский сектор было равносильно смерти. Но вулканец, пострадавший от рук адмирала Звездного Флота, покалеченный на Лире, сын одного из старейшин Вулкана, преследуемый властями Империи, мог получить на Ромуле защиту и поддержку. Спок все правильно рассчитал, и ярость и боль в душе Кирка немного утихли, на их место пришла гордость и восхищение партнером.

\- Именно там его частично подлатали. Джим, я просканировал его протез – это произведение искусства, над ним работал один из видных инженеров Ромула. Работа проделана колоссальная, каждый уцелевший нерв буквально вручную припаивали к электрическим цепям протеза. Спок говорит, что ощущения были не самыми приятными, а раз уж он это признает, значит, было адски больно. Но результат просто великолепен. Сверхпрочный сплав, это уже не просто конечность, это дополнительный инструмент, который всегда с ним. А чтобы не пугать людей, пластины могут менять внешний вид и становиться похожими по цвету и фактуре на обычную кожу. Скорость передачи импульса…

Кирк с отчаянием покачал головой.

\- Знаю-знаю, Спок говорил мне об этом. Но это же не заменит нормальную руку, тактильный контакт для него ощущается просто как прикосновение, про телепатию можно забыть!

\- Ты думаешь, я об это не знаю?! – Вызверился Маккой. – Но это лучшее, что может быть. Теперь он не калека, он может спокойно продолжить службу на «Энтерпрайз» назло этому кретину Ногуре. Я не вижу смысла мучать его и снимать протез, чтобы еще месяц приживлять руку, полностью идентичную той, что была раньше. Телепатии это не вернет, только причинит боль, да и реабилитация отнимет кучу времени. С протезом Споку будет лучше, в этом вопросе он со мной согласен.

Капитан устало потер виски.

\- И что, нет никакого шанса, что его мозг восстановится? Боунз, он страдает из-за того, что не может инициировать мелдинг. Хрен с протезом, но телепатия…

\- Джим, не выводи меня. Я же сказал, что тут ничего нельзя сделать! – Кулак Маккоя с грохотом опустился на столешницу. – Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу это говорить, так какого черта ты заставляешь меня делать это снова!! Я бессилен, надежда только на то, что в комфорте и безопасности мозг Спока запустит процесс регенерации. Но на это уйдут годы, или этого вообще никогда не произойдет!

Доктор устало потер переносицу.

\- Ладно, Боунз, прости. Я… я эмоционально скомпрометирован, как говорит в таких случаях Спок. – Виновато произнес Джим и потрепал друга за плечо.

Маккой примирительно заворчал.

\- Джим, пойми: то, что он не погиб и смог вернуться к нам – уже сумасшедшее везение. Не таскай судьбу за хвост. Я проводил полное сканирование и удивился, почему на теле так мало следов пыток и прочего. Все органы на месте, нет неправильно сросшихся костей, сердце здорово, нет явных признаков того, чему подверг его Комак. Не мне говорить тебе о том, что делают с пленными его головорезы.

\- Так в чем причина?.. – Прищурился Кирк.

\- Тебе стоит сказать спасибо ромуланцам. Именно в их военном госпитале Спок пролежал три месяца. Если внимательно посмотреть на структуру его костей, можно увидеть, что большинство были сломаны несколько раз. Ромуланские медики заново  ломали половину костей в его теле, потому что те посрастались вкривь и вкось. Ребра, таз, ключицы, лопатки – все собиралось заново. То же самое и с мягкими тканями. На сканах видно, что часть гладкой и поперечной мускулатуры буквально послойно наносилась заново при помощи регенератора. С органами вообще все интересно. Думаю, я перестану называть его зеленокровным гоблином, теперь он достоин зваться Франкенштейном.

\- Боунз, мать твою, оставь свои шуточки… - Начал было Кирк.

\- Ладно-ладно, угомонись, - выставил перед собой ладони доктор. -  Но я прав – часть органов вообще не его.

\- Что?!!

\- Они или донорские, или смоделированные и выращенные в лаборатории. Но учитывая, что у ромуланцев сейчас не очень развито клонирование как таковое, а анатомия и физиология вулканцев и ромуланцев очень схожа… Думаю, в теле Спока органы не менее трех людей. Сердце точно донорское, ромуланцы не умеют печатать такие сложные структуры. Спок говорит, что его надо было заменить: из-за постоянных нервных перегрузок, шока, комы, ударов током, тяжелых условий и прочего сердце превратилось в комок растянутых, слабо функционирующих мышц. Да, для человеческой анатомии это нет так страшно, но у вулканцев все по-другому. Еще пара стрессов – и сердце уже не запустишь, как не старайся. Врачи Ромула решили не рисковать. То же самое с почками – после побоев и переохлаждения они дышали на ладан. Еще один донор. Пищевод и желудок выращен в лаборатории – после того, как ему в горло залили кислоту, реконструкция бесполезна. Часть суставов заменили на композитные сплавы. Эй, Джим, ты еще здесь?..

Капитан молчал, опустив голову на сложенные руки. Он все слышал. Слышал, и страшная, беспощадная горечь и тоска затопляли его. Он втянул Спока во все это, именно его должны были мучить в застенках Комака. Именно ему должны были ломать кости, выворачивать суставы, жечь плоть и вырывать мышцы. Он должен был замерзать на Лире, ковыряясь на руднике переломанными пальцами. Он, а не Спок.

\- Боунз, я… я пойду к нему, пожалуй. – Слабым, надломленным голосом произнес Джим.

Маккой откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на друга долгим, оценивающим взглядом:

\- Джим, возможно, я зря тебе это все тут живописал. «Множественных травм» в отчете было бы достаточно. Сейчас ты явно думаешь, что должен был быть на его месте. Но хрена с два, понял?! – Маккой рявкнул так неожиданно, что Кирк подпрыгнул.

\- Если ты сейчас раскиснешь, начнешь страдать от чувства вины и прочей ерунды – ему это не поможет. Он пошел на смерть ради  того, чтобы ты имел возможность делать то, о чем мечтал он сам! И Споку нужен его капитан, а не тряпка, он должен видеть, что жертва не была напрасной, что ты по-прежнему можешь перевернуть в этой дыре все с ног на голову! Джим, ему нужна твоя сила, это поможет ему восстановиться. Не ной, не носись с ним как с инвалидом, загрузи работой – это ему нужно. Ему нужно почувствовать себя _необходимым_. Ты понял меня, _капитан_ Кирк?

Джим во все глаза смотрел на доктора. О да, Боунз умеет проводить шоковую терапию.

Внезапно паника отступила. То ли сработали вопли Маккоя, то ли сознание Кирка справилось со страхом и виной самостоятельно. Нет, они там остались, но были под тщательным контролем. Они со Споком нужны друг другу, а все остальное идет нахрен. Он – капитан, у него есть корабль, команда, союзники (теперь к их числу можно причислить и ромуланцев). Он должен идти вперед.

Маккой ухмыльнулся, заметив перемену в его настроении. Он отхлебнул из фляги:

\- Ну что, слегка попустило?

Кирк усмехнулся в ответ и кивнул.

\- Да, спасибо, Боунз.

\- Иди-иди. Только осторожнее, не сломай его!

В дверях лазарета Джим замер.

\- Спасибо. – Серьезно произнес он.

Доктор знал, за что эта благодарность. Он приподнял флягу, словно произнося тост.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Джим.

 

 

Кирк тихо проскользнул в каюту, надеясь не побеспокоить вулканца, если тот решил помедитировать. Неслышно ступая, он вошел в спальную зону. Он до сих пор не до конца поверил, что Спок с ним, что тот наконец вернулся, что не бросил его и остался предан до конца.

Вулканец вытянулся на койке с таким безмятежным выражением лица, что сердце Кирка затрепыхалось где-то в районе горла. Среди команды судна его тхайла слыл чуть ли не демоном, который никогда не спит, не ест, не чувствует боли, не падает от усталости и которого невозможно убить. Вулканец не был против такой репутации, и подчиненные – да и сам капитан до некоторого времени – свято верили в то, что старпом - этакий кусок скалы с квантовым компьютером вместо мозга. Спок под страхом смерти не продемонстрировал бы своих слабостей, и Джим принимал это: в мире Империи опасно было показывать свои слабые стороны.

Во время высадки на Аканар капитан в первый раз призадумался над тем, на самом ли деле его старпом сделан из дюралюминия. Очередные аборигены, недовольные политикой Империи, разнесли их шаттл в щепы и перебили половину десанта. Джиму и Споку удалось спастись, но перед тем, как Скотти  наконец смог вытащить их на корабль, им пришлось два часа пролежать, зарывшись в снег укрытия. Только спустя сорок минут Кирк заметил, что под боком Спока медленно расползается кровавое пятно, а сам вулканец становится все слабее. Старпом был на грани смерти от гипотермии и потери крови. Тогда Кирк не нашел ничего лучшего, как проклясть вулканца на чем свет стоит и туго перебинтовать ему бок, не обращая внимания на то, что под пальцами трепыхались горячие внутренности, выпирающие из раны. Спок почти потерял сознание от боли  и кровопотери, Джим крепко прижал худое тело к себе, делясь остатками тепла. Сам он тоже закоченел от холода, но вулканец был температуры окружающей среды.

Капитан пролежал в снегу добрых полтора часа, прижимая к себе старпома и стараясь не думать, что скорей всего держит в руках труп. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Кирк бы долго не думал и пристрелил бы несчастного, чтобы избавить от мучений. С такими ранами долго не живут, а делиться собственным теплом ради спасения умирающего было бесполезно. Но рядом с ним хрипло, прерывисто дышал Спок, вулканец, который был сильнее и выносливее любого человека. У него были все шансы выжить, и Джим не хотел отпускать во тьму талантливого и преданного офицера. Во всяком случае, он так думал тогда.

Потом, когда Маккой возился с ними в лазарете, сверкал имплантом и готовил операционную, до Кирка дошло, как сильно он ошибся в старпоме. Вулканец чувствовал боль, знал, что такое страх и отчаяние – Джим отчетливо видел их в темных, полных муки глазах. Спок не был бесчувственной машиной, на самом деле он обладал чудовищной волей, мог отсечь все отвлекающие факторы и сконцентрироваться на первостепенных задачах. Холодность, стоицизм и жесткость были следствием железного самоконтроля, а не полного отсутствия эмоций. Где-то, под твердой коркой вулканского воспитания и ледяной логики билось что-то, чего Кирк раньше не заметил. Примесь человеческой крови давала знать о себе только в чрезвычайных ситуациях, когда под давлением стресса сметались все барьеры, построенные годами медитаций и учением Сурака.

И когда к Кирку пришло понимание того, то его старпом далеко не такой бездушный автомат, каким считала его вся команда «Энтерпрайз», капитан начал медленно и осторожно выстраивать отношения совсем иного рода. Он признавал логику и здравый смысл, но был уверен, что действуя на эмоциях, озарениях и интуиции можно добиться намного большего. Обыграть в трехмерные шахматы машину гораздо проще, чем человека, хорошо умеющего играть. Машина не знает, что можно блефовать, читать противника по мельчайшим жестам, умело пользоваться внешними отвлекающими факторами. И капитан понимал, что этот только что открытый им вулканец был опасней, непредсказуемей, коварней. Он был счастливым обладателем лучших качеств землян и вулканцев, и становился существенной угрозой для капитана. Кто знает, когда он заявит права на кресло на мостике? Страх лишиться должности, к которой он шел по трупам, ради которой предавал свои же принципы, которая выжала из него все силы и стала единственным смыслом существования, породил ненависть. Ненависть к Споку, к тому, кто может рано или поздно заявить права на то единственное, что Кирк по-настоящему ценил. Те крупицы доверия, которое капитан испытывал к старпому изначально, надежда на сотрудничество, исчезли в мгновение ока, сметенные страхом и ненавистью. Может этот остроухий и не хочет отбирать его кресло, но в мире Империи нельзя так рисковать. Найти нового старпома – не проблема, мистер Спок должен умереть.

Какая-то иррациональная  часть сознания Кирка кричала о том, что у Спока была возможность убить его уже много раз, но тот почему-то не сделал этого. Но другая, значительно более влиятельная часть разума подсказывала, что надо бы избавиться от странного вулканца, пока он чего не натворил.

И сейчас Кирк понимал, что был в шаге от чудовищной ошибки, которая могла изувечить его жизнь. Тогда его разум был затуманен страхом и ненавистью, удивлением от неожиданного открытия: вулканец оказался совсем не тем, кем казался вначале. То, что не может быть понято, становится потенциально опасным. Никто на корабле не может просчитывать ходы дальше капитана. Незаменимых людей не бывает. Так думал тот Кирк, полный сил и энергии, любимчик штабных стариков и объект фантазий статусных красавиц, в третий год капитанства.

Что бы он делал сейчас без Спока за правым плечом, как бы отбивался от внешних угроз, козней Штаба, крыс на корабле?.. И нынешний Кирк, занимавший кресло капитана уже десять лет, наживший кучу врагов в Штабе, ненавистный за несгибаемость, самоуправство и феноменальную везучесть, уставший от бесконечной войны всех со всеми, малость подрастерявший репутацию главного бабника Флота, долго бы не протянул без тхайла.

Но тогда удача была благосклонна к капитану. Он с содроганием вспоминал ту переделку, но она помогла ему сблизиться со Споком  и понять, насколько вулканец  ценный союзник.


	6. Курс на сближение

_Кирк выдавил из себя трехэтажное ругательство и попробовал перевалиться на другой бок. Помятые ребра ныли, рубашка прилипла к обожженной груди, а искалеченное колено отдавало адской болью на каждом шагу. Впрочем, шаг – это громко сказано: капитан имперского крейсера полз по горящему полу бункера, извиваясь ригелианским червяком и тяжело волоча за собой полностью парализованную левую ногу. Проклятые снаряды аборигенов обладали отвратительным свойством оставлять в теле десятки мелких осколков, постепенно отравляющих кровь токсинами. Маккой разработал антидот, но до лазарета сейчас добраться было невозможно – путь на корабль перекрыт толстыми стенами из неизвестного материала, блокирующего луч траспортатора._

_Кирк прикинул, через какое время его окончательно парализует – вышло где-то через полчаса. Должно было хватить._

_Воздуха оставалось все меньше и меньше, горящие огнем легкие трепыхались в попытке получить побольше кислорода, все вокруг было охвачено пламенем. Кирк полз почти вслепую, нашаривая обожженными до мяса пальцами дорогу перед собой и пряча лицо от дыма и жара. Мерзкий холодок отчаяния пробрал и без того пылающую болью спину: он стал слишком слаб, не смог справиться с заданием и поэтому сдохнет здесь в одиночестве. Капитан вспомнил, что где-то тут еще бродит чертов вулканец – более мерзкого типа днем с огнем не сыщешь. Интересно, какого черта ему разыгрывать лояльность перед Кирком? Он не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, что Кирк видит его насквозь. Вулканец умен, и его интеллект не ниже, чем у самого капитана. Тогда какой ему смысл разыгрывать спектакль перед ним  и стараться склонить к сотрудничеству? На собственном опыте капитан знал, что старпом может быть опаснее габонской гадюки, особенно если ему доверять – хотя бы чуть-чуть. Доказательством тому был Митчелл, его прежний старпом. Кирк злобно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, что он с ним сделал потом – охваченный гневом, стыдом и яростью обманутого доверия. От смерти Кирка тогда спас Маккой, выходивший капитана и не дававший другим убить его, пока он был слаб и беспомощен. Из этого Кирк вынес жестокий урок: не доверяй никогда и никому. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Пойти навстречу, слегка раскрыться, подставить брюхо – это смертельный риск, никому не нужный. Во времена Митчелла Кирк был сопливым юнцом, почти верящим в сказки о дружбе и честном сотрудничестве, но розовые очки давно разбиты. Выдержит только самый сильный, тот, кто вырвет кусок мяса из горла умирающего противника, у кого хватит силы нанести последний удар – даже если он сам потом рухнет замертво. Этот мир был так устроен, и не имело значения, нравится ли это Джеймсу Кирку или нет._

_Проклятый вулканец занял все мысли Кирка. Он же ясно дал Споку понять, куда тому следует идти со своими предложениями сотрудничества. Почему он не принимает этого? Что у него за мотив? Кирк признавался себе, что старпом нагонял на его страх – кроме острого ума и чудовищной физической силы, капитан чувствовал в нем какую-то внутреннюю мощь, жесткий костяк убеждений и принципов, не дающий ему потерять себя в жестоком мире Империи. И это изрядно пугало – сам Кирк никогда не создавал себе строгих правил, полагаясь на свое чутье, оно почти никогда не подводило. Именно интуиция всегда подсказывала Кирку, чего делать не стоит, а что – сделать жизненно необходимо. Поэтому непонятные принципы вулканца вызывали у капитана смесь непонимания и опасений. В Империи выживали только самые гибкие и неразборчивые в средствах, и Кирк удивлялся, как Спок смог дожить до своих лет, да еще и получить звание первого помощника._

_Поглощенный размышлениями, Кирк наконец подполз к дыре в стене бункера. Она была достаточно большой, чтобы в нее пролезть, но находилась в двух метрах от пола, и нужно было подтянуться, чтобы вылезть наружу. Для измученного, полуоглушенного, потерявшего много крови Кирка эта задача казалась непосильной, а огонь фазера никак не подействовал на прочный полимер, из которого были сделаны стены бункера.  Капитан со злостью посмотрел в голубое небо, которое виднелось сквозь погнутую взрывом арматуру. Там, высоко над головой, его Серебряная Леди, и нужно…_

_Кирк яростно выругался, проклиная себя за глупость. Возможно, пробитые снарядами, похожие на решето, стены бункера не будут помехой для луча траспортатора. Идиот, совсем выжил и из ума, может, и не придется лезть через проклятую дыру – распекал себя капитан. Что-то подсказывало Кирку, что он обязательно пропорет себе живот об острую арматуру, торчащую по периметру дыры._

_Огонь подбирался все ближе, он почти ничего не видел за дымовой завесой, да и силы были на исходе, но Кирк слабеющими, дрожащими пальцами смог нашарить в кармане коммуникатор. Отчего-то в желудке возился проклятый комок, а в голове настойчиво билась мысль, что ничего хорошего выход на связь не принесет, но Кирк из чистого упрямства нажал кнопку вызова. Он решил вызвать Скотта – самого лояльного офицера на корабле. Мелькнула мысль, что именно Спок подсказал Кирку, как завоевать преданность главного инженера, но капитан тут же отмахнулся от нее – он мог бы и сам додуматься до этого._

_\- Кирк – «Энтерпрайз»! Кирк – «Энтерпрайз»!_

_Только шум помех. Несколько минут спустя, когда Кирк уже начал думать, что напрасно тратит время, раздался знакомый шотландский акцент._

_\- Скотт на связи, прием._

_\- Поднимай меня наверх, немедленно! – Рявкнул Кирк. – Можешь зацепить меня лучом?_

_Инженер замялся, Кирк глухо застонал: ему пришлось отползти в дальний угол бункера, чтобы не задохнуться в дыму, и теперь от дыры в стене его отделяла полоса пламени._

_\- Я…я могу, но не советую вам подниматься на корабль,- всегда громкий и четкий выговор Скотта был еле слышен._

_\- Проклятье, что там шепчешь?! Поднимай меня, иначе я сгорю тут к чертовой матери! – Терпение Кирка лопнуло._

_\- Кэптен… на «Энтерпрайз» бунт. Сулу с Чеховым собрали своих головорезов, и теперь они дежурят в транспортаторной, чтобы убить вас, как только вы материализуетесь. Я, Маккой и Ухура на гауптвахте, но мне удалось выкупить у охраны коммуникатор. Так что если вы выживете, с вас десять кредиток... Оставайтесь на планете, если не хотите, чтобы вам свернули шею._

_У Кирка внутри все похолодело, и дальнейшую болтовню Скотта он не слушал, захлопнув коммуникатор. Эти твари захватили «Энтерпрайз», его «Энтерпрайз»! Он понимал, что беспомощен: если он попытается вернуться на корабль, его убьют, как слепого котенка, а если он так и не объявится, судно просто отчалит без него, и ублюдок Сулу объявит его пропавшим без вести на планете. Преданные офицеры на гауптвахте, под угрозой смерти, и что-то вроде жалости и страха за них шевельнулось в груди Кирка: они пострадали из-за него. Боунз был ему союзником и другом, а Ухура и Скотт понимали, что выгоднее и безопаснее держаться покровительства капитана. Но потом Кирк яростно отбросил эти мысли: они сами виноваты, что не смогли вовремя учуять, куда дует ветер, и не переметнулись на сторону Сулу, избежав его немилости. С усмешкой Кирк подумал, что уж ему-то хватило бы мозгов это сделать._

_Но так или иначе, а Джеймс Кирк все равно уже почти мертв. Вокруг него полыхал огонь, и даже дыра в стене оказалась недосягаемой. Грудь сжимали спазмы, легкие словно горели, глаза опухли от едкого дыма и почти не открывались, пальцы даже не могли схватить фазер. Кирк с горечью подумал, что обидно сгорать заживо на планете без имени, населенной упрямыми и независимыми аборигенами, которые не поддавались на стандартные уговоры и угрозы Империи и хотели отстоять свою независимость. При упоминании о них Кирк всегда презрительно ухмылялся и отпускал комментарии по поводу их глупости, но сейчас, лежа в горящем бункере, почти парализованный и уже смирившийся с фактом неизбежной смерти, капитан вдруг подумал, что на их месте поступал бы точно так же. Дрался бы зубами и когтями за то, что считал своим по праву, и скорее бы сдох, чем принял условия победителя. Ну, или принял бы, чтобы в следующий момент всадить нож тому в спину. Что,  собственно, и сделали проклятые аборигены._

_В отуманенном болью, токсинами и ядовитым дымом мозгу Кирка роились мысли, совершенно непозволительные для капитана Флота Империи. Они никогда не приходили ему в голову, но в последние минуты, когда становится глубоко плевать на все Уставы и приказы, Кирк думал, как сложилась бы его жизнь, не стань он военным. Годы борьбы за власть, годы убийств и заговоров, годы, что довели его почти что до седых волос и мании преследования – кому они были нужны? Чего он добился? В итоге он все равно умирает на глухой планете, брошенный и преданный всеми, оставленный на растерзание если не туземцам, так огню. Это могло случится или пять лет назад, или еще через пять лет – но это все равно случилось бы, рано или поздно. И Кирк с самого начала знал, что в конечном итоге его пристрелят, как бешеную собаку, затравят, найдут удобный момент и порешат. И, то ли от осознания бессмысленности всего существования, то ли от чувства острого одиночества и никому не нужности, в горле капитана встал тугой комок._

_Кирк скорчился на полу, пытаясь защититься от языков пламени, но огонь все равно подобрался вплотную к нему. Умирать оказалось страшнее, чем он думал. Боль пронизывала все тело, он почти не мог дышать. Из последних сил Кирк выпростал руку, стараясь трясущимися, израненными пальцами сбить пламя с бедра, но конечность неожиданно свело судорогой. Капитан взвыл от боли, но вопль оборвался надрывным кашлем. В измученное сознание врывались образы и эпизоды, которые Кирк уже давно позабыл, и это не приносило ничего, кроме злости и раздражения – он понимал, что у него просто не было возможности жить по-другому, и эта безвыходность бесила больше всего. Бесило до слез то, что в мире, где или ты, или тебя, перспектив не так-то и много. Кирк выбрал первый путь, но он на самом деле не сильно отличался от второго. Он ощутил себя загнанной в ловушку крысой. Кто-то, кажется, говорил, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает? Кирк бравировал своей феноменальной везучестью и удачей, он знал цену своей внешности и своему интеллекту, но все это привело к одному и тому же._

_Он знал, как выглядит сейчас: жалкий, слабый, свернувшийся калачиком на полу, словно потерявшийся ребенок. Напуганный  и отчаявшийся ребенок…_

_«Как жаль, что я не сдох еще тогда, на Тарсусе» - мелькнула полубредовая мысль, и сознание измученного человека накрыла темнота._

_Кирк очнулся от странного шипения. В гудящей от боли голове не осталось ни одной мысли, ресницы слиплись, не давая открыть глаза, все тело горело адской, невыносимой болью. Капитану было настолько физически плохо, что он почти утратил способность к анализу ситуации, и все силился сообразить, что же с ним произошло. Единственное, что мелькнуло в уставшем, перегруженном сознании – почему он все еще жив._

_Кирк боролся с мутным кровавым туманом под закрытыми веками, с боем возвращая себе ясность разума. Сделать это было не так-то и просто, но Кирк с некоторыми усилиями вспомнил все: высадку, засаду, пожар, бунт на корабле и собственное кошмарное положение. Он не выдержал и глухо застонал от боли и отчаяния. Он обречен._

_Снова раздалось шипение, на этот раз ближе, чьи-то шаги. Кирк не мог разобрать, один это человек или несколько, но одно он знал точно – это аборигены. А они не дадут ему умереть просто так, и смерть в горящем бункере покажется легкой по сравнению с тем, что его ждет в плену._

_Капитан был готов на все, даже на самоубийство, лишь бы не даться им в руки живым. Если бы у него оставалась надежда на то, что его вытащат, он бы боролся из последних сил, но «Энтерпрайз» уже мог улететь. Сколько же времени он тут провалялся?_

_Открывать глаза было физически больно, едкий дым тут же начал жечь слизистую, а тусклый свет из дыры в стене был болезненно ярким для них. Тяжело дыша, Кирк осмотрелся – он лежал все там же, у стены, сжавшись в комок. От собственной беззащитности и беспомощности капитана замутило – таким жалким он казался сам себе._

_Кирк попробовал дотянуться до фазера, но пальцы только бессильно проскребли по полу. Сил подползти не было, а от непомерных для его состояния затрат энергии стало еще хуже. Головная боль усилилась, накатила волна тошноты. Он безжизненно обмяк на полу, закрыв глаза, надеясь, что его посчитают мертвым и оставят без внимания._

_Не тут-то было. Кто-то склонился над ним, Кирк чувствовал теплое дыхание на своем лице. Он понимал, что сейчас абориген нащупает у него пульс и все пропало, его будут пытать до тех пор, пока он не расколется, а потом медленно и мучительно убьют._

_Как только его шеи коснулись горячие пальцы, Кирк с диким воплем распахнул глаза и бросился на туземца. Надеясь на эффект неожиданности, он старался добраться до его лица, чтобы выбить глаза. Но сделать это было проблематично – яд уже подействовал в полную силу, и капитан почти ничего не видел перед собой._

_Понятно, что из затеи ничего не вышло – его руки, слабые и безвольные, в ту же минуту перехватили цепкие и чудовищно сильные конечности, и знакомый тихий голос угрожающе прошептал над ухом:_

_\- Не делайте лишних движений, капитан, в мои намерения не входит вас убивать. Пока, - после небольшой паузы добавил тот._

_Кирк не выдержал и застонал – хуже аборигенов мог быть только его первый помощник Спок._

_\- Отпусти меня, - прорычал Кирк как можно более угрожающе, почти срывая голос._

_Спок медленно, демонстрируя добрые намерения, разжал пальцы и опустился на корточки рядом с Кирком._

_\- Я бы попросил вас воздержаться от криков и громких разговоров – аборигены могут быт неподалеку._

_Волна ярости накрыла Кирка – в его головы все кусочки мозаики сложились в цельную картину._

_\- Ах ты ж остроухий ублюдок… Вулканское отродье, так это ты организовал чертов бунт…_

_Спок продолжал невозмутимо глядеть на него, словно взрослый – на неубедительно врущего ребенка. Это взбесило капитана еще больше. Несмотря на слабость и спутанность сознания, до него тут же дошло, какую роль сыграл вулканец в пьесе под названием «Прикончить капитана Кирка». Ну конечно же, Сулу слишком труслив, чтобы собственноручно организовать и поднять бунт. Ему нужна была сильная рука, а у Спока были мотивы убрать с дороги Кирка. Разумеется, весь спектакль с предложениями сотрудничества разыгрывался только для того, чтобы втереться в доверие к Кирку, усыпить его бдительность и нанести смертельный удар._

_Что же, ему это удалось. Кирк хрипло рассмеялся, насколько позволяли ожоги на лице._

_\- Что, пришел меня добить, да? Убедиться, что я сдох и не буду стоять на пути к капитанскому креслу?!_

_Вулканец слушал его тираду с нечитаемым выражением лица, только острая бровь ползла все выше и выше. Это спокойствие еще больше разъярило Кирка – проклятый урод словно издевался над ним!_

_\- Можешь быть спокоен – я не представляю угрозы! – Зло, заходясь от гнева и странной боли в груди, выкрикнул Кирк, - если ты пришел требовать от меня кредитов за мою шкуру, то хрен ты получишь! Понял?! – Капитан почти истерически рассмеялся._

_В этой ситуации он видел некий черный юмор: это ж каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы наступить на одни и те же грабли! Только сейчас он признавался себе, что почти поверил Споку, поверил в его байки о сотрудничестве, в то, что вулканцы не умеют лгать…. И жестоко обломался, как с Митчеллом много лет назад. Вулканец, обещавший прикрытие и поддержку, сейчас стоял над ним, беспомощным, словно новорожденная ле-матья, и мог в любую минуту нанести смертельный удар._

_Кирк сознательно ожидал этого, но где-то в глубине души что-то кричало и бесновалось, не принимая и упрямо отторгая новое предательство. А чего он, собственно, ждал? Вулканец хотел склонить его на свою сторону, но Кирк открыто послал его ко всем вулканским предкам. Разумеется, Спок пошел к тем людям, которые могли бы принять его сотрудничество – к Сулу и его шайке._

_И все равно капитан чувствовал горький привкус желчи во рту – он до последнего не верил, что вулканец мог снюхаться с азиатским ублюдком. Спок был…  другим. К чему тогда эта игра в предложения и сотрудничество? Но на этот раз чутье подвело его, за что придется поплатиться жизнью._

_Кирк из последних сил, из глупого желания покрасоваться привстал на локтях и криво ухмыльнулся вулканцу, чье лицо теперь находилось на одном уровне с лицом капитана._

_\- Че уставился, ушлепок? Отродье вулканского психа и земной шлюхи, ты никогда… - Ядовитые, сочащиеся желчью слова Кирка оборвались весьма неожиданно._

_С тихим рычанием Спок сомкнул пальцы на горле Кирка и слегка встряхнул его, оторвав от пола. Мир перед глазами капитана начал стремительно мутнеть._

_\- Капитан, я пришел за вами, чтобы помочь, но если вы продолжите оскорблять моего отца и мою мать, я убью вас собственноручно. – Спок даже не повышал голоса, но от смертельной угрозы в его словах по спине Кирка побежали мурашки._

_Вулканец отпустил человека только когда тот начал всерьез задыхаться._

_Кирк скорчился на полу, хватая посиневшими губами воздух и кашляя так, что, казалось, рвались легкие._

_\- Ты… ты пришел помочь… думаешь, я совсем спятил…_

_Кирк наконец-то откашлялся, и теперь безвольно вытянулся на полу, совершенно изможденный приступом._

_Спок склонился над ним, приподнимая голову и уставившись прямо в глаза странным, непонятным взглядом. Кирк попытался отвернуться, но проклятый вулканец крепко держал его виски длинными пальцами._

_\- Капитан, я не меньше вашего… удивлен бунтом Сулу. И я тоже не могу вернуться на корабль – вся моя персональная охрана перебита, как доложили доверенные люди. Доктор Маккой и прочие лояльные к вам офицеры на гауптвахте. Моей жизни грозит серьезная опасность. И я не хочу умереть из-за собственной глупости и нелогичности._

_Кирк, распахнув воспаленные глаза, слушал вулканца с навязчивым ощущением того, что сходит с ума._

_\- Брось заливать, Спок, - прохрипел он, - ты не можешь быть настолько глупым, чтобы не переметнуться на сторону победителя. Мог бы и обойтись без этой прелюдии, просто застрели меня и поднимайся на корабль…_

_Кирку показалось, что Спок коротко, раздраженно выдохнул._

_\- Капитан, я еще раз вам говорю…_

_\- К чертям все это, Спок! Чего ты хочешь? Зачем ты пришел на самом деле?_

_\- В данный момент я собираюсь отнести вас в безопасное место, подальше от туземцев, и немного привести в порядок, как говорит доктор Маккой. Затем мы решим, что делать дальше._

_Немного помолчав и глядя на оглушенного Кирка, Спок добавил:_

_\- К вашему сведению, «Энтерпрайз» уже ушел с орбиты._

_Такого количества противоречивой информации Кирк не получал никогда. Все инстинкты говорили, что вулканец в чем-то прав, а будь наоборот, ему нет никакого смысла трепаться с Кирком, который и так почти труп, что Спок бы уже давно сломал ему шею своим фирменным приемом и поднялся на корабль, оставив его остывающее тело на растерзание хищникам. Отчего-то от этой перспективы у Кирка в горле встал комок – умирать совсем одному, в полном одиночестве посреди враждебной, негостеприимной планеты было страшно. Очень страшно._

_Но, с другой стороны, какой смысл Споку так заботиться о нем? В  одиночку у вулканца больше шансов спастись. Неужели Спок надеется что-то получить от Кирка, как-то нагреть руки на его полной беспомощности? Возможно, но если вулканец такой корыстный, ему значительно выгоднее было бы присоединится к шайке Сулу. Уставший мозг отупело бился о черепную коробку, стараясь найти выход и понять истинные мотивы действий Спока._

_\- Спок, - наконец решился Кирк,  - давай начистоту. Ты сам когда-то хотел честного партнерства, и…_

_\- Но я не услышал ничего, кроме ненормативной лексики в свой адрес, - спокойно подтвердил вулканец, но что-то в его лице изменилось._

_Кирк подавил вспышку ярости, решив держать себя в руках и таким образом усыпить бдительность Спока._

_\- Так вот, - продолжил капитан, будто не заметив шпильку, -  просто ответь мне честно: зачем я тебе?_

_Эта фраза далась Кирку с трудом. Он уже много лет ни у кого ничего не просил, и сами умоляющие интонации дались ему с неимоверным трудом._

_\- Капитан, я полагал, мои мотивы очевидны. – Произнес Спок с ноткой удивления. – Вы поможете мне выбраться с этой планеты, вдвоем это будет несколько проще, чем в одиночку._

_Кирк хрипло рассмеялся._

_\- Спок, ты идиот! Какой я помощник вот с этим, - он ткнул пальцем в раскромсанную ногу, - ты и правда так глуп?_

_Спок саркастически изогнул бровь:_

_\- Капитан, ваши травмы не смертельны, их можно частично залечить за пару дней. И я бы на вашем месте не старался найти подоплеку в моих действиях, а извлек из них как можно больше выгоды. У меня нет желания вас убивать, я хочу помочь вам для нашей обоюдной пользы. Впрочем, логика и рациональность никогда не были сильными сторонами вашего вида, - уголки губ Спока слегка дрогнули._

_Кирк зарычал. Боль в ноге терзала нервы, его мучил голод, но от едкого дыма тошнило, все тело было безвольным и совершенно бесполезным._

_\- Будь ты проклят, вулканец! Хорошо, я согласен._

_Спок склонил голову в знак согласия._

_\- Разумное решение. Нам нужно добраться до моего бункера, он уцелел от взрывов._

_Спок встал с колен и поправил фазер на поясе. Вулканец в черном костюме боевого десанта, в грязи и чужой крови, выглядел опасно, если не угрожающе. У его ног стоял портативный огнетушитель – до Кирка наконец-то дошло, что это было за странное шипение, которое привело его в чувство._

_\- Капитан, вы можете идти самостоятельно?_

_Проклятье, он что, издевался над ним?!_

_\- Твою мать, Спок, а ты бы ходил самостоятельно со сломанной ногой?!! – Вызверился Кирк, взбешенный собственной беспомощностью и зависимостью от доброй воли других._

_\- Да, - спокойно ответил вулканец, - мой народ умеет контролировать боль._

_Не дожидаясь очередной яростной реплики Кирка, Спок добавил:_

_\- Но в вашем случае мне будет проще нести вас на руках._

_Кирк скрепя сердце подчинился. Он понимал, что сам не сможет и шагу ступить, но по спине начинали бегать мурашки, как  только он представлял, что будет безвольной куклой болтаться на руках у этого ублюдка. Полная беспомощность вселяла почти панический ужас, но выхода не было. Умирать раньше положенного срока Кирк уж точно не собирался._

_Он не выдержал и застонал, когда Спок подхватил его под колени и плечи, поднимая на полом._

_\- Проклятье, ты можешь не давить мне на ребра? – прошипел капитан, с силой вцепившись в плечо вулканца._

_\- Возможно, вы знаете какие-то другие способы транспортировки раненых? – Спокойно поинтересовался проклятый остроухий. – Вы скоро можете потерять сознание от болевого шока, и будете не в состоянии держаться за меня._

_Кирк только застонал. Впрочем, вулканец был прав, как всегда – от неизбежной тряски ему стало значительно хуже, силы совсем оставили его._

_Спок еще не преодолел и половины пути до укрытия, как капитан уже обмяк у него на руках без сознания._

_Кирк пришел в себя только спустя несколько минут после того, как Спок занес его в лазарет бункера и уложил на койку. Вулканец стоял над ним, сжимая  руке гиппошприц, на пластиковой столешнице рядом с койкой стояла сумка, похожая на походную аптечку._

_\- Вы очнулись, - констатировал Спок._

_Кирк хотел ответить что-то едкое, но в горле пересохло, а небо и внутренняя поверхность щек саднили – их частично разъело ядовитым дымом._

_\- Я восстановил защитный экран бункера, в данный момент нет опасности обнаружения._

_Капитан со страхом и подозрением покосился на шприц в руках вулканца._

_\- Что ты мне собираешься вколоть?_

_\- Это анальгетик. Ваши раны нуждаются в перевязке, а без анальгетика вы можете не пережить эту процедуру._

_\- Даже не думай, - отрезал Кирк. – Я лучше перенесу перевязку, чем позволю тебе что-то мне вводить в кровь._

_\- Капитан, вы не в том положении, чтобы манипулировать мной или пытаться заставить плясать под вашу дудку, используя столь любимое вами выражение. – Холодно ответил вулканец. – В мои планы не входит ваша смерть на операционном столе, а держать вас, когда от боли у вас начнутся судороги, я не собираюсь._

_Кирк хрипло выругался  и попытался привстать на кровати, но измученное болью тело просто не подчинялось. Он со стоном рухнул обратно на подушку._

_Спок, иронично вздернув бровь, наблюдал за его барахтаньем. Дождавшись, когда конечности откажут Кирку окончательно, вулканец склонился над ним, примерился и всадил шприц в обнаженное плечо._

_\- Ублюдок, - прохрипел Кирк, взбешенный даже не действиями Спока, а собственной беспомощностью._

_\- Капитан, я не желаю причинить вам вред. Но если вы и дальше будете сопротивляться лечению и оскорблять меня, то в скором времени окажетесь за пределами бункера. – Процедил Спок. – У меня нет ни малейшего желания сотрудничать с вами. Мне прекрасно известны ваши коварство и лицемерие, и будь у меня способ избежать взаимодействия с вами, я бы непременно им воспользовался._

_\- О, кто-то безэмоциональный уже начал злиться, - закончил перепалку Кирк уже более миролюбиво, так как почувствовал, что Спок не обманул и в шприце действительно был анальгетик._

_Измученное болью тело расслабилось, сознание оставалось более-менее ясным, ожоги и переломы уже не доставляли беспокойства._

_Спок, продолжая хранить молчание, осторожно переложил Кирка с койки на стоящий рядом операционный стол._

_\- Если вам понадобится еще одна доза обезболивающего, просто скажите. Работы много.- Коротко выдал вулканец._

_\- Я как-нибудь переживу, - в голосе капитана, несмотря на кошмарную ситуацию, в которой он оказался, сквозила бравада._

_Спок поморщился._

_\- Боюсь, у вашего тела могут быть другие планы, - почти язвительно бросил старший помощник._

_Он срезал оставшиеся от одежды лохмотья с тела Кирка, опустил их в утилизатор и протянул руку за антисептиком. Кирка замутило, когда он увидел свои раны во всей красе. Кожа была бледно-синюшного цвета, лоскуты почерневшей от ожогов кожи покрывали всю грудь, гематомы и глубокие порезы пересекали торс. Предплечья были содраны в кровь и изрезаны битым стеклом. На разбитое вдребезги колено он предпочитал не смотреть. Желудок скручивали рвотные позывы – последствия отравления дымом, испарениями горящего пластика и долбанного инопланетного яда._

_Вулканец губкой, пропитанной антисептиком, смыл грязь с тела капитана и принялся обрабатывать раны. Было странно и неприятно наблюдать за тем, как чужие руки ковырялись в его теле, зашивали, резали, промывали, дренировали, обрабатывали регенератором, перевязывали… Обычно он позволял делать это только Маккою, да и то с опаской. Слишком часто его предавали._

_Кирк не чувствовал боли, только давление на кожу, но он ощущал себя настолько открытым и беззащитным, что темная волна ненависти к себе начала подниматься в его груди. Быть слишком уязвимым и зависимым от других – смертельно опасно, особенно от этого вулканца, загадочного, блядь, как египетский сфинкс._

_Но как только пальцы Спока коснулись раздробленного колена, Кирк выгнулся на столе и завопил от боли. Анальгетик оказался слабоват для таких масштабных повреждений, и все тело капитана пронзила дикая боль. Мучения от сломанных костей и разорванных нервов усугубились инопланетным ядом, и Кирку казалось, что все тело вот-вот взорвется. Он почти не осознавал, как кричал и бился на постели, обезумев от жуткой боли._

_Брови вулканца взметнулись вверх, он моментально отреагировал на происходящее, одной рукой прижав Кирка к койке, чтобы тот не свалился с нее в конвульсиях, а пальцами второй нашарил на столике еще один гиппошприц и всадил его в плечо капитана. Обезболивающее подействовало спустя полминуты, и Кирк обессилено распластался на простынях, тяжело дыша и пытаясь рукой с переломанными и обожженными пальцами утереть пот со лба._

_\- Черт… - только и смог выдавить он. В висках бешено стучала кровь, сердце колотилось где-то у самого горла, желудок скомкало жестоким спазмом._

_\- Полагаю, вы не имели в виду подобную реакцию, когда сказали, что как-нибудь переживете перевязку без анестетика, капитан._

_Это «капитан» получилось у Спока почти издевательским, вулканский ублюдок прекрасно осознавал свою власть над беспомощным, израненным человеком. Во всяком случае, так думал сам Кирк, цедя проклятия сквозь стиснутые зубы и пытаясь взять под контроль собственное тело._

_Спок помолчал где-то с полминуты, словно ожидая от Кирка новых сентенций, но капитан лежал неподвижно, стуча зубами от озноба. Вулканец принялся за колено Кирка, уже не обращая внимания на то, что раненый шипит и вздрагивает время от времени – отголоски боли все же ощущались даже после лошадиной дозы анальгетика._

_Закончив обрабатывать рану, Спок наложил несколько слоев регенпластыря и обычную повязку, чтобы предохранить от загрязнений. Кирк к тому времени уже почти отключился и не реагировал на манипуляции вулканца._

_В планы Спока сон капитана пока не входил – надо было заставить его выпить хоть немного воды с антидотом, чтобы сразу разделаться и с обезвоживанием, и с отравлением ядом._

_Старпом склонился над капитаном, уже почти провалившимся в сон на грани обморока._

_\- Капитан Кирк! Капитан!_

_Он осторожно потряс человека за плечо._

_Тот что-то простонал и прикрыл глаза ладонью: свет в бункере был слишком ярким для воспаленной слизистой._

_\- Отвяжись, Спок. Мне что-то хреново…_

_Вулканец провел медицинским трикодером над распластанным телом. Повышалась температура, яд уже начал действовать в полную силу. Нужно было заставить Кирка выпить антидот, иначе паралич постепенно дойдет до дыхательной системы и человек просто задохнется._

_\- Капитан, вам нужно принять антидот._

_\- Ох, черт…_

_Кирка вывернуло прямо на пол, спазмы скрутили его тело, он дрожал, силясь не упасть с койки и вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в постель._

_Спок держал его за плечи, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока приступ пройдет._

_Когда чудовищная рвота прекратилась, капитан в изнеможении откинулся на подушку. Он смутно помнил, как вулканец протер его лицо влажной салфеткой и чуть ли не насильно влил в горло стакан тошнотворного на вкус противоядия. Затем силы оставили его окончательно, и он провалился в беспамятство._

Тогда дела приняли лучший оборот, чем представлял Кирк: Сулу недолго пробыл капитаном. Чехов тоже заявил права на кресло на мостике, их противостояние закончилось убийством русского. Тот был слишком импульсивен и неопытен, чтобы тягаться с хладнокровным расчетливым японцем. Но авторитет Сулу пошатнулся: еще немного, и на «Энтерпрайз»  началась бы гражданская война.

Конец всему положила Ухура. Кирк всегда знал о ее симпатии к главному инженеру, но даже представить не мог, что это поможет ему вернуть корабль. Скотти угрожал трибунал за лояльность к бывшему капитану, и Ухура рискнула всем, чтобы уберечь шотландца. Обворожительной женщине ничего не стоило втереться в доверие к Сулу. Красота, острый ум и непредсказуемость связистки уже давно привлекали японца, но та каждый раз его отшивала, высмеивая перед всей командой.

Решив, что Ухура хочет сдаться на милость победителя и стать «женщиной капитана», Сулу не учуял ничего подозрительного. Самолюбие и снисходительность победителя притупили его инстинкты, и он милостиво разрешил связистке занять место его персональной любовницы и прислуги.

На следующий день Сулу нашли мертвым в капитанской каюте. Все крупные артерии были перерезаны его же кинжалом, матрас был полностью пропитан кровью.

То, чего не удавалось сделать Кирку с его головорезами, в одиночку сделала хрупкая женщина. Кресло капитана занял Скотт, Ухура вернулась за консоль связи. «Энтерпрайз» лег на новый курс: надо было забрать брошенных на планете Кирка и Спока.

Джим понимал, что его спасло только нежелание Скотта быть капитаном: тот был слишком привязан к инженерному отделу и был вполне доволен службой под командованием Кирка. Шотландцу было достаточно абсолютной свободы в его отделе и темнокожей красавицы под боком. Это была самая странная пара на судне, но этого никто не отваживался сказать вслух, опасаясь кулаков инженера и ножа связистки.

Кирк и Спок пробыли на планете одиннадцать дней, ожидая корабль. Джим постепенно шел на поправку, но первые четыре дня вулканцу приходилось дежурить у его постели. Яд медленно выводился из организма, человек страдал от судорог и боли, Споку каждые пять минут приходилось поправлять сбившиеся повязки, поить, укрывать одеялом, обрабатывать и чистить раны.

Джим знал, что вулканец мог преспокойно убить его теперь, когда отпала необходимость выживать на планете. «Энтерпрайз» скоро появится на орбите, и Споку ничего не стоило подняться на борт одному, сказав, что капитан умер от полученных травм. Но старпом не сделал этого, до самой траспортации ухаживая за Кирком.

И, вспоминая эту историю, Джим понимал, что именно тогда началось их со Споком _взаимодействие_.

 

 И сейчас, спустя годы, наполненные враждой, непониманием и недоверием, позже сменившимися привязанностью, дружбой и… любовью, Кирк понимал, что только из-за чудесного стечения обстоятельств Спок сейчас спит в его постели, такой беззащитный и открытый во сне. Видимо, проклятой Вселенной, которая протащила Джима Кирка по всем кругам ада, в конце концов захотелось подсластить пилюлю и свалить ему на голову восхитительного вулканца.

Джим опустился на край кровати, наблюдая за спящим Споком и со странным смешанным чувством, словно он подсматривал за чем-то очень интимным и личным. Интересно, сколько людей имели возможность охранять сон вулканца без перспективы почувствовать на себе смертельный захват. Капитан нежно погладил лоб Спока, отбрасывая темные пряди челки. Его взгляд опустился на торс любовника – тот спал полуобнаженным, пояс черных брюк контрастировал с бледной кожей живота. Повсюду шрамы, Джим осторожно провел подушечками пальцем по выпуклым отметинам и мягко поцеловал впалый бок, чувствуя губами жесткую текстуру рубцовой ткани.

Капитан нахмурился, глядя на протез Спока. Место стыка металла с кожей было слегка припухшим и позеленевшим, шрамы вздулись, налившись кровью. Неужели снова начался сепсис? Споку больно?

Джим вздохнул. Его тхайла нуждался в отдыхе. Было бы неплохо провести с ним недельку где-то на побережье, подальше от всех этих хлопот, только они вдвоем и вокруг никого. Споку нужны силы, нужно почувствовать заботу и поддержку, а с сумасшедшим графиком Джим едва мог уделять ему пару часов в сутки. Конечно, совместный сон, когда оба падали без сил на койку и засыпали в то же мгновение, вряд ли можно было назвать чем-то грандиозным. Кирку казалось несправедливым то, что Спок, из последних сил добравшийся _домой_ , не получает и сотой доли тепла и любви, которых заслуживал. Которые хотел подарить ему Джим.  Умом он понимал, что затишье стоит использовать для конгломерации сил сопротивления, да и Спока стоит ввести в курс дел, но сердце подсказывало, что все дела подполья отходят на второй план перед нуждами его любимого. В голову закралась преступная мысль закинуть все это к чертям, обзавестись собственным кораблем и небольшой командой, схватить Спока в охапку и отправиться в свободное плаванье. Разумеется, он никогда не бросит людей, которые ему доверились, свою Серебряную Леди, никогда не бросит капитанское кресло, но помечтать иногда можно. Сбросить с плеч груз ответственности за чужие жизни, собственных нерешенных проблем, боли и усталости, накопившейся за эти годы – и начать все сначала. Он уже не так молод, но и старость тоже не близко. Две пятилетних миссии, двадцать лет интриг, маневрирования и дипломатических баталий отточили его разум, вместо запальчивости и дерзости пришла холодная уверенность и опыт. И они представляли куда большую опасность для тех, кто хотел вырыть яму Джиму Кирку.

Капитан печально улыбнулся. Он никуда не денется от космоса, его корабля и экипажа. Глупо полагать,  что он будет счастлив где-нибудь в кабинете Штаба в ранге «карманного адмирала». Да, тут тоже приходится несладко, но это лучшее, на что можно рассчитывать в мире Империи. Космос пустил в него корни. Очевидно, когда-то ему придется уйти на покой, и тогда он будет жить со своим тхайла где-то подальше от мерзкого Штаба. Но это нескоро произойдет, и Звездный Флот еще пару раз убедится в том, что политика централизации ни к чему хорошему не приводит, а давать излишнюю власть капитанам флагманов – вообще рискованное предприятие.

Фрустрацию как рукой сняло. Кирк ухмылялся своим фирменным оскалом – настоящие, теплые улыбки предназначались исключительно Споку и близким друзьям. Еще немного напряженной работы и тонкой манипуляции – и он одним ударом разделается с теми, кто столько лет трепал ему нервы и вставлял палки в колеса. Кто мучил его любовника, кто искалечил его, но так и не смог сломить. Пусть говорят, что месть не приносит облегчения, но Кирк твердо знал, что это просто способ убрать с дороги тех, кто однажды попытался убрать его. И показать остальным, что бывает с его противниками.

Но сейчас ему стоит все же позаботиться о Споке. О нормальном отпуске можно и не мечтать, поэтому придется маневрировать между диким графиком и досугом, проведенным с вулканцем. Его тхайла и так выполнил здоровенный кусок работы, систематизировав данные за два года, упорядочив отчеты, проанализировав работу отделов и предложив способы повышения эффективности их работы. Также он внес коррективы в планы сопротивления, повысив шансы на успех. Как это можно было успеть сделать за три с половиной часа, Кирк понятия не имел. Ускользнув от Маккоя под предлогом отдыха, Спок засел за базы данных, и только после того, как сделал все возможное, уснул, даже не раздевшись, пластом рухнув на постель, где и нашел его Джим. Перенесенный кошмар не сказался на работе блестящего разума, и капитан был безумно горд тем, что этот великолепный мозг снова работает на него. Но все же вулканцу не стоило так перегружать себя, Джим боялся, что переутомление ухудшит состояние Спока, и так далекое от идеального.

Капитан укутал любовника одеялом и лег рядом.

 


	7. Допрос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая затравка для развития сюжета и поддержания интриги)

Кирк, поигрывая ножом, медленно нарезал круги вокруг Декера. Тот был буквально размазан по стене специальным силовым полем. Зеленоватое свечение окутывало его лодыжки и запястья, плотно прижимая и не давая пошевелиться. Идею с силовым полем предложил Скотти – это было куда надежнее, чем цепи и фиксаторы. Плотность поля можно было регулировать, и в нужный момент оно буквально раздавливало кости того, кому не повезло впасть в немилость к капитану «Энтерпрайз».

Спок неподвижно стоял возле двери пыточной, заложив руки за спину. ПАДД, настроенный на запись, лежал рядом на столике. Джим знал, что его вулканец не любит кровавых расправ, предпочитая насильственный односторонний мелдинг, но после пыток Ногуры он был лишен такой возможности. И мысль об этом еще больше подогревала ярость и желание мести.

Кирк знал, что не позволит Декеру умереть, пока тот не расскажет все, что знает о плане Ногуры.

Его бывший старпом с трудом поднял голову – его уже изрядно потрепали оперативники.

\- Что, _капитан_ Кирк, наслаждаетесь последними деньками в этой должности? – Декер мрачно ухмыльнулся, и из разбитых губ потекла кровь.

Кирк ощерился в ответ.

\- Как бы там ни было, я переживу тебя еще на много-много лет, паршивый сопляк.

\- И вскоре вы позавидуете мертвым, Кирк. – Еле слышно произнес Декер. – Адмирал сделает с вами то же, что он сделал с вашей ручной шавкой.

Кирк побелел от ярости, затем прищурился:

\- Надеешься меня переиграть, мелкий ублюдок? Думаешь, что сможешь меня разозлить и я просто вспорю тебе горло, и ты истечешь кровью в течение трех минут?

Капитан краем глаза посмотрел на Спока, и тот слегка кивнул, одобряя его действия.

По дрогнувшему лицу Декера Джим понял, что не ошибся.

\- Ты водил меня за нос полтора года, даже придумал хитрый отвлекающий маневр с покушением. Кто тебя надоумил? Ногура или сам до этого дошел?

Кирк приблизился вплотную к Декеру, широко раздувающиеся ноздри уловили запах пота и свернувшейся крови. Обоюдоострый нож прочертил тонкую полосу на скуле. Декер задышал чаще.

Капитан хищно улыбнулся.

\- Ты был способной пешкой. Так почему бы перед смертью тебе не рассказать все, что тебе известно о замыслах старого ублюдка?

Нож прочертил вторую полосу параллельно первой. Кирк стер выступившую кровь и слегка надавил пальцем на края надреза.

\- Так что ты думаешь по этому поводу, Декер?

\- Да пошел ты! Я ничего тебе не скажу, Кирк. Ты самовлюбленный напыщенный идиот, который слишком долго засиделся в кресле капитана. Две пятилетки это не так и мало, да? Перебирался бы ты в Штаб, в теплый кабинет. Там тебе и первоклассные апартаменты, лучшая еда, шлюхи на любой вкус. Или ты предпочтешь трахать своего вулканца?

Декер перевел взгляд на Спока.

\- Думаешь я не знаю, что ты уже никогда не сможешь ковыряться в мозгах? Кирк, твою игрушку малость подпортили, подыщи кого-то помоложе и поспособнее. Или тебе нравится эта мерзкая металлическая штука у него на плече?

Спок дернул уголком рта, затем темная бровь слегка приподнялась вверх:

\- Мистер Декер, все, что от вас требуется – это назвать 14-значный код доступа к вашему компьютеру. Нелогично тратить время на препирательства, если мы все равно получим то, что хотим.

От этого «мы» по спине Декера пробежали мурашки, а Джим ощутил приятное тепло в груди, гордость и чувство общности.

\- Декер, знаешь, где твоя главная ошибка? – Включился в игру Кирк. – Ты выбрал не ту сторону. Твоего ума должно было хватить на то,  чтобы смекнуть, что Империи грозит крах. Все, что не хочет погибнуть под обломками, уже давно переметнулось к повстанцам. Знаешь, сколько на кораблях Флота офицеров, лояльных к Восстанию?

\- Уверен, что ты расскажешь об этом Ногуре, когда он будет медленно вытягивать из тебя кишки, - ощерился пленник.

\- Так вот, неужели ты думаешь, что я такой идеалист и романтик, что решил примкнуть к восстанию просто так? – Кирк методично расчерчивал кинжалом торс Декер, заставляя того шипеть от боли и вздрагивать. – Думаешь, мне захотелось поиграть в героя-освободителя, походить по лезвию, проворачивая все это под носом у Штаба? Рисковать жизнью экипажа, втягивая их в это?

Кирк загнал нож чуть глубже, клинок уперся в ребро. Декер застонал.

\- Тебе не хватило мозгов понять, что я на правильной стороне. На стороне силы. Даже если в эту секунду Ногура схватит меня, выпытает данные и попытается нанести удар по повстанцам, это приведет к еще больше катастрофе. Потому что это уже не остановить.

Не торопясь, капитан подцепил ножом кусок плоти, обнажая желтоватое ребро. Кровь почти не текла, об этом позаботился специально введенный препарат. Декер, теряя самоконтроль, заорал. Капли слюны и крови из прокушенной губы попали на лицо Кирка, он терпеливо стер их салфеткой.

\- Кто там сказал, что если процесс нельзя остановить, его надо возглавить? Твой босс, Декер, слишком долго просидел в хваленом Штабе. Видать, шлюхи и первоклассная выпивка не очень хорошо влияют на мозговую деятельность. Он не видел, что творится на окраинах Империи. Люди только и ждут момента, чтобы разорвать в клочья тех, кто стянул одеяло на себя и практически придушил самоуправление планет и целых секторов.

Кирк медленно срезал еще один кусок плоти с тела пленника, тот кричал, не переставая.

\- Ты ошибся, Декер, выбирая сторону. Люди одинаковы везде, но выиграют только повстанцы. И тогда будет уже их очередь резать, убивать и пытать тех, кто раньше делал то же самое с ними. Империи конец, но ты пропустишь это эпохальное событие. Мне жаль, Декер, что ты позволил так собой манипулировать.

Тот захрипел, корчась под ножом Кирка. Теперь Декер знал, что такое холодная, расчетливая ярость, которая не убивает в пылу гнева, а медленно, час за часом, планомерно выматывает жилы. И видеть капитана Кирка, по праву считавшегося одним из самых некровожадных капитанов во Флоте, в таком виде было страшно. Куда там, все внутри сводило от ужаса и боли. Мрачный вулканец, застывший в углу – холодный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы, острые уши и черный блеск протеза. И капитан в золотистой, заляпанной красным форменной безрукавке, орудующий ножом в его, Декера, плоти.

В какой-то момент до Декера дошло, что этот ненормальный тандем переживет его самого, Ногуру и весь Штаб. Между ними было что-то большее, чем просто качественный трах и партнерство. Что именно, Декер понять не мог, и ему стало жутко: он знал, что через пару часов расколется, если только к тому времени еще будет в состоянии говорить.

\- Спок, как думаешь, это печень?

\- Скорее всего селезенка, капитан.

Декер истерически засмеялся.

\- Код доступа, и умрешь в эту же минуту, - прошептал ему на ухо Кирк. – Ногура не достанет тебя на том свете, обещаю.

Декеру стоило думать о том, как продержаться подольше, но он почему-то размышлял о том, называет ли вулканец капитана по имени. Интересно, а в постели…

\- Витаешь в облаках, а?

Клочья плоти падали на пол.

Декер попытался взять себя в руки. Ему нужно спровоцировать Кирка на вспышку ярости, чтобы тот убил его относительно быстро.

Хотя вряд ли вулканец позволит ему это сделать.

\- Декер, скажи коды и все закончится намного быстрее. – Кирк, опустившись на корточки, взялся за бедра пленника, двигая лезвием очень аккуратно, боясь вскрыть бедренную артерию.

Спок все так же стоял в углу и что-то отмечал в ПАДДе.

Декер шипел, кричал и плакал, лишенный возможности пошевелиться. Кирк хладнокровно резал, ледяное лезвие касалось обнаженных нервов.

\- Думаешь, это тебе поможет, Кирк? – Прохрипел Декер. – Думаешь, ты спасешь себя, вулканца и дорогую команду? Спроси у своего ручного старпома, что с ним сделал Ногура. Он не говорил тебе, как он кричал, когда…

Лезвие впилось ему в щеку, когда Кирк, молниеносно распрямившись, нанес прицельный удар, стараясь не покалечить язык и связки. Кровь заливала рот.

\- Джим… - Предостерегающе начал Спок.

Наконец-то вулканец назвал капитана по имени, подумал Декер. Хотя вряд ли этому разъяренному бизону сейчас подходило нежное «Джим».

Он частично сплюнул, частично сглотнул кровь.

\- Спроси его, как он корчился, когда ему перерезали сухожилия на запястьях. Уверяю, это было, - он ощерился, - поразительное зрелище. Или когда…

\- Декер, ты уже пытался. Я не убью тебя, пока не скажешь код доступа. Препараты Маккоя не дадут тебе потерять сознание или истечь кровью слишком рано. Но если ты еще раз заикнешься о том, что делал со Споком Ногура, останешься без глаз.

Декер видел злобный огонь в глазах Кирка, и понимал, что этот человек не отступит от своего.

Нож вошел глубоко в колено, вскрывая коленную чашечку и взрезая связки.

\- Ты что-то говорил про сухожилия?

Оскал Кирка был совсем близко от его лица. Поле загудело и кость на левом запястье с влажным хрустом сломалась.

Вопли Декера перестали быть криками человека, это был звериный вой.

\- Джим, осторожнее.

Проклятый вулканец смотрел прямо на него.

\- Код, Декер, - прошипел ему в ухо Кирк.

Этих двоих было слишком много, боли было слишком много, отчаяние и безнадежность поглотили Декера.

Кровь струилась по всему телу.

\- 15873490671256.

Вулканец уже вбивал код в корабельную систему допусков.

\- Он не лжет.

\- Отлично. – Кирк усмехнулся. – Я выполню обещание, Декер.

Два коротких взмаха – и бедренные артерии были вскрыты.

\- Видишь, это почти не больно.

Декер всхлипнул. Он проиграл. Проиграл Ногуре, Кирку, вулканскому полукровке, проиграл самому себе. И сейчас умирает потому, что не смог противостоять смертельному дуэту человека и вулканца. А кто бы смог?..

Он закрыл глаза, и последним, что он увидел, был Кирк, который забрал ПАДД из пальцев Спока и мягко обнял того за плечи.

 

\- Спок, с тобой точно все в порядке?

Джим видел, как вулканец дрожит, словно ему холодно. Черт бы взял этого Декера. Ну, формально он уже его взял, но перед этим он успел наговорить кучу дряни. Только бы это не стало для Спока триггером.

\- Все в порядке, Джим, - Спок едва заметно улыбнулся, - просто твои методы ведения допроса все еще не кажутся мне чем-то эстетичным и привлекательным.

Кир недоверчиво хмыкнул, но спорить не стал: сейчас ему больше всего хотелось добраться до ближайшей корабельной душевой, сменить одежду и смыть с себя кровь Декера.

По сути, тот был и не таким плохим малым. Он, так же как и юный Джим Кирк, хотел пробиться к капитанскому креслу, стать владельцем заветных нашивок и получить власть любой ценой. Кирк знал, что он провел детство в трущобах Андорры, неудивительно, что он так рвался к цели, буквально из шкуры лез, лишь бы угодить Ногуре и сесть в капитанское кресло «Энтерпрайз». Джим думал, что адмирал бы обманул его, как обманывал многих до него, и с ужасом представлял, к чему тот мог принуждать Декера. Но что поделать, это было нормальным в том мире, в котором они все жили. В конечном итоге, Декер мог бы стать протеже Джима и занять его место, когда Кирк решит распрощаться с кораблем.

Но он выбрал не ту сторону.

Джим про себя выругался и фыркнул: сначала он замучил Декера до смерти, а потом размышляет, что было бы, если.. Кирк встряхнулся: он сделал правильный выбор. Декер, по сути, по сравнению с ним, а тем более с Ногурой, был слепым щенком. Он поплатился за свою преданность. Капитан посмотрел на Спока, идущего с ним плечо к плечу. Если бы он не получил доступ, жизнь его любимого была бы в серьезной опасности. Что угодно, но только не это. Ради Спока он пожертвовал бы всем, и жалость к Декеру была всего лишь протестом той части его натуры, которую он всегда тщательно подавлял.

Это не для мира Империи.

\- Хочешь присоединиться? – Кирк кивнул на дверь душевой.

Спок покачал головой

 - Нет, благодарю, Джим. Пойду в каюту, мне необходимо закончить кое-какие отчеты. И каким-то образом оправдать смерть мистера Декера.

Джим еще раз внимательно оглядел друга:

\- Ну смотри. Через 10 минут составлю тебе компанию, только в порядок себя приведу.

Вулканец кивнул.

 - Твое присутствие более чем желательно, тхайла.

Джим широко улыбнулся и проскользнул в душевую.

Спок с трудом сдержал гримасу боли и медленно побрел в их каюту.

 


	8. Ромуланцы

Джим разблокировал двери и направился в спальню.

\- Спок! Как ты относишься к легкому ужину?

Перешагнув порог комнаты, он резко умолк.

Спок лежал на полу, тело мелко подрагивало. Он сжался в комок, прижимая к груди протез пальцами здоровой руки, на лице была написана чудовищная, дикая боль. Глаза были зажмурены, крохотные слезинки запутались в ресницах.

\- Черт возьми, Спок! – Джим рухнул рядом с ним на колени, осторожно перевернул на спину, одну ладонь подсунув под затылок, чтобы тот случайно не ударился, а второй нежно погладил щеку. – Спок… Ты меня слышишь?

\- Д-Джим. – Едва слышно выдохнул вулканец, слегка приоткрыв глаза.

Слава Богу, он хотя бы в сознании.

\- Давай перетащу тебя на кровать, там хоть помягче. Спок, что с тобой? Ты ранен? Что у тебя болит?

Чувствуя себе бесполезным, Джим на руках отнес друга на кровать, стащил с него сапоги и укутал одеялом.

 - Почему ты ничего не сказал? Я вызову Боунза, он быстро приведет тебя в норму.

\- Джим. Он знает… но ничем не может улучшить ситуацию. Медицина не поможет…

\- Черт, это один из тех приступов? – Наконец сообразил Джим.

Проклятый Декер таки спровоцировал этот… непонятно что. Флешбек, паническая атака, фантомные боли, все вместе?.. Нельзя было подобрать даже нужного слова. Его тхайла говорил ему о кошмарных последствиях ампутации. Джим знал, что сейчас Спока мучают дикие боли в несуществующей руке: казалось, болел протез, но болеть там было просто нечему. Фантомная боль заставляла Спока чуть ли не терять сознание, обрубки нервов  в плече становились настолько чувствительными, что каждое движение грозило болевым шоком. К тому же, мозг не мог погрузить тело в целительный транс.

\- И нет ничего, что бы могло помочь тебе?..

Спока почти подбросило на кровати от внезапной судороги.

\- Нет… Но я оставил доктору Маккою подробные инструкции… - Спок пару секунд просто судорожно дышал, стискивая зубы, - … что нужно делать в таких случаях. Я… скоро перестану контролировать себя.

Черт. Кирк никогда не видел старпома в таком состоянии, боль была явно нешуточной, Спок свернулся калачиком, прижав к груди протез, и едва слышно стонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Все мышцы были напряжены, лицо исказила агония.

Капитан вызвал Маккоя в срочном порядке, но не успел он отойти от стенного коммуникатора, как тот отчаянно запищал.

\- Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка!

Мелькнула мысль, что у связистки из бета-смены слишком высокий и раздражающий голос, и стоило бы подбросить Ухуре еще пару часов вахты, но последняя фраза лейтенанта Робертс как отрезала все посторонние размышления.

\- Ромуланский  корабль-разведчик вышел из варпа в трех световых годах от «Энтерпрайз», маскировочные щиты…

Ударив по кнопке и рявкнув, чтобы готовили фотонные торпеды, Кирк бросил последний взгляд на мечущегося по постели любовника.

\- Ш-ш-ш, Боунз скоро будет здесь и обязательно что-то придумает. Я должен бежать, пока нас не окружили, черт знает, сколько еще их прячется за щитами.

Кирк крепко стиснул плечо вулканца, вынуждая того посмотреть на него.

\- Я сожалею, что не смогу занять тактический пост, капитан, - едва слышно выдавил Спок, впившись пальцами в больное плечо.

\- Когда мы разделаемся с ними и я приду в лазарет, вы должны быть в подобающем виде. Вы поняли, старпом? Это приказ.

Уголок губ Спока дернулся, но в ту же секунду из его горла вырвался всхлип.

Сердце Кирка замерло на пару секунд, по спине потек холодный пот.

Пулей выскочив из каюты, он столкнулся с Боунзом и реанимационной бригадой.

 

На мостике висела гробовая тишина. Экипаж машинально отсалютовал капитану, но Кирк уже во все глаза уставился на обзорный экран.

Пятнадцать ромуланских пташек болтались в двух световых годах от «Энтерпрайз».

\- Станции, отчет.

\- В зоне видимости девятнадцать ромуланских разведчиков, их маскировочные щиты опущены, все системы в боевой готовности. Они окружили нас кольцом, расстояние от 1.5 до 3.5 световых лет.

\- Флуктуации электромагнитных полей свидетельствуют о том, что еще около десяти судов скрыто под щитами.

\- На каждом корабле радары засекли двойной комплект утяжеленных фотонных торпед.

Кирк чувствовал, что тело охватила судорожная дрожь азарта.

Это была явно спланированная операция, на которую ромуланцы потратили кучу кредитов и времени. Невозможно без длительной подготовки собрать три десятка судов и синхронизировать их действия. И если они решат напасть, шансов никаких. Попробовать увести их в варп, а потом сгенерировать случайные скачки, чтобы запутать следы?.. Их слишком много. Нельзя позволить им захватить «Энтерпрайз», ромуланцы вывернут им мозги наизнанку, а потом перебьют или сдадут на нелегальные рынки рабов. Этого только не хватало,  уж лучше сдохнуть.

Десяти секунд лихорадочных размышлений хватило, чтобы понять, что единственный шанс спасти корабль и избежать позорной участи – это переговоры. Черт, угораздило Споку слечь с этим чертовым приступом, его-то ромуланцы точно бы послушали.  Эволюционные родственники, как-никак.

\- Сэр, они вызывают нас.

Кирк облегченно расслабил плечи. Еще не все потеряно, и их не собираются расстреливать без предупреждения. Если ромуланцы хотят переговоров, у них есть все шансы выбраться живыми – не зря Джеймс Кирк считался одним из самых удачливых переговорщиков Терранского флота.

\- На экран, энсин.

На него презрительно смотрела высокая статная ромуланка в полной боевой броне с капитанскими знаками отличия. В отличие от Империи, в ромуланском флоте явно не нашлось места коротким юбкам, не оставляющим поля воображению, и соблазнительным вырезам, ради которых многие и шли служить на статусные корабли.  

Капитан судна сидела в глубоком черном кресле на полутемном мостике, и такого же цвета комбинезон почти сливался с обивкой. Кольчуга из мелких звеньев была не только безумно дорогим атрибутом власти, но еще и действенным средством защиты – силовые поля, генерируемые редким сплавом, защищали от самых мощных фазерных выстрелов. Тяжелые десантные ботинки были покрыты пылью, словно она недавно поднялась на корабль с высадки. Открытыми оставались худые кисти рук и бледное лицо с острыми скулами и тонкими, плотно сжатыми губами. Иссиня-черные волосы слегка вились, внушительная копна прикрывала заостренные кончики ушей.

Пожалуй, самыми выразительными были глаза: карие, необычного для ромуланцев оттенка, глубоко посаженные и полные силы и уверенности. Взгляд прожигал дыры во всем, на чем останавливался дольше десяти секунд.

Кирк понял, что имеет дело с противником, который никогда не выйдет из битвы проигравшим.

 

\- То есть сначала вы запросили переговоры тет-а-тет, а потом отказываетесь подниматься на борт?!

Кирк был в бешенстве от холодной властности ромуланки, час переговоров не дал ровным счетом ничего.

Та дернула плечом и слегка кривовато усмехнулась – полноценной улыбке мешал шрам от носа до подбородка, пересекающий уголок рта.

\- Я уже озвучила свои условия, капитан Кирк. Ноги моей не будет на вашем судне, и это решение останется неизменным. Или вы поднимаетесь один, без охраны и оружия на мой флагман, или вас сотрут в порошок. Я полагаю, решение лежит на поверхности.

\- Вам ничего не стоит захватить меня в качестве источника информации, а потом уничтожить «Энтерпрайз».

Казалось, еще немного и ромуланка закатит глаза вполне человеческим жестом.

 - Капитан, я наслышана о ваших терранских манерах. Например о том, как вы блефовали, когда веганцы захватили вас в заложники.

Во рту Кирка пересохло. Откуда эта снежная королева знает про Вегу?.. Тогда его неделю использовали в качестве боксерской груши, и только изощренная паутина лжи и дезинформации спасла его. Подсунув веганцам фальшивку, он смог протянуть до того момента, пока Спок и десант не обнаружили его. Только откуда об этом знает ромуланка? Неужели он не усмотрел, и на корабле остались любители потрепаться за соответствующую сумму кредитов?..

\- Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что вы нагородите все что угодно, кроме правды, если мы применим… методы силы. Поэтому я предлагаю вам подняться ко мне на борт и обсудить все интересующие меня вопросы. Уверенна, что вам они покажутся в высшей степени увлекательными, капитан.

Кирк слегка прикоснулся к правому виску. Голова немыслимо болела, к куче проблем со Штабом добавился приступ Спока и эти чертовы ромуланцы.

Кажется, выхода нет.

\- Хорошо, черт побери, я согласен. Только не могу понять, почему вам понадобились три десятка кораблей  - только чтобы выпить со мной вашего эля в дружеской обстановке?

Ромуланка наконец широко улыбнулась, Кирк подумал, что шрам совершенно не портит ее суровую красоту.

\- Я удовлетворена вашим мудрым решением, капитан. Но должна сообщить, что то пойло, что вы называете ромуланским элем, на самом деле сварено в окрестностях Беты Скорпиона. Неужели вы думаете, что мы бы экспортировали наш продукт в Терранскую Империю?..

Великие духи Космоса, помогите мне, подумал Кирк. Решение поговорить с этим дьяволом в кольчуге было не самым правильным, но что ему оставалось делать?..

\- Даю слово чести, капитан, что вы вернетесь целым и невредимым к своему вулканцу.

Экран погас, и Джеймс Т. Кирк с глухим стоном откинул голову на спинку кресла.


	9. Переговоры

Кирк мысленно проигрывал все случившееся с ним за последние пару месяцев. Возвращение Спока, модернизация базы, спешное возвращение на корабль, война со Штабом за разрешение восстановить в должности вулканца, считавшегося без вести пропавшим. Устранение Декера, ощущение полного раздрая, когда весь мир, казалось, ополчился против его команды. Спок, страдающий от жестокого приступа… непонятно чего. Ромуланцы, которые выскочили невесть откуда и теперь явно задумали какую-то затейливую игру с участием «Энтерпрайз».

Ладно, если их не уничтожили сразу, значит, все еще можно исправить и извлечь пользу из этой дрянной ситуации.

Он поудобнее устроился в жестком кресле и с вызовом посмотрел на ромуланку.

\- Итак, капитан, думаю, вы не станете отрицать, что ваши интересы несколько расходятся с интересами организации, которую вы представляете.

Джеймс Кирк подумал, что это эта ведьма в капитанской форме, Села или как ее там звали, умеет ходить с козырей.

\- Мои же интересы совпадают с интересами Ромуланской Империи. Я думаю, что логично будет воспользоваться этим и сотрудничать. Как вы думаете, капитан Кирк?

Интересно, как ей в одном предложении удалось назвать его изменником и подчеркнуть, что заложит с потрохами, если он посмеет отказаться скооперироваться?

Ему уже начинала нравиться эта женщина с холодным выражением лица, но диким, яростным блеском в глазах.

\- Все зависит от того, что вы собираетесь мне предложить. И откуда такая уверенность в моих интересах?

Ромуланка поднялась из-за стола и открыла стенную панель за спиной Кирка.

Тот затылком почувствовал опасность, ожидая увидеть если не ящик компромата, то фазерную установку.

\- Давайте немного отвлечемся, капитан, вы слишком напряжены. Я бы сказала, даже на себя не похожи – так ведь говорят люди?

Села держала в руках доску для трехмерных шахмат.

Демонстративно игнорируя удивленный взгляд Кирка, она поставила доску на переговорный стол.

\- Вы меня поразили во время Толианского конфликта. Тогда могли пострадать обе стороны, но ваш трюк с их собственной сетью произвел на меня неизгладимое впечатление.

Что это, попытка подсластить пилюлю?

\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы вы были в числе офицеров ромуланской стороны.

\- Капитаном «Л’шийкхра» на тот момент был мой муж, Стерден. Но ему не повезло оказаться в эпицентре взрыва, поэтому законным капитаном судна избрали меня.

Ох, черт. Теперь сюда приплелась месть, а ромуланцы знают в ней толк. Этой леди явно нечего терять.

\- Но давайте отвлечемся. Я точно знаю, что вы хорошо играете в шахматы.

Ромуланка расставила фигуры на доске.

\- Я надеюсь, мы сейчас не на мой корабль играем? – Вяло улыбнулся Кирк.

\- Ну что вы, разве я стала бы играть на то, что и так может стать моим, изъяви я такое желание?

Нет, Села явно сумасшедшая.

\- Ваш ход, капитан.

Кирк, прищурившись, взглянул на доску и попытался оценить манеру игры Селы. Ромуланские шахматные стратегия и тактика ничем не отличаются от их политики: ходят быстро, беспощадно, не жалеют ни своих, ни чужих, и разыгрывают безбожно молниеносные рокировки.

Вспомнив, чему его учил Спок, он сделал ход. Черт побери. Спок. Его вулканец страдает от боли в лазарете, пока он разыгрывает  партии с ромуланкой. Его корабль в кольце их пташек, а вся команда на волосок от смерти.

Головная боль только усилилась.

\- Неплохо, капитан.

Села одобрительно кивнула и окинула взглядом доску.

\- Давайте заведем небольшую светскую беседу. Играть в тишине довольно нервирующе, вам не кажется?

Кирк промолчал. Хоть бы не прозевать какой-то хитрой ловушки.

\- Я думаю, ваш старший помощник Спок – отличная тема для подобной беседы.

Через него словно пропустили электрический разряд. Только этого не хватало. Если она вздумает шантажировать его жизнью тхайла…

\- Я имела честь неоднократно говорить с ним лично, во время его пребывания на Ромулусе. Я восхищена им и, признаться, он умеет очаровывать.

Все внутри сжалось в ком боли. Остроухая шлюха…

\- Не переживайте, капитан, он очень трогательно верен вам. Заметьте, я сказала именно вам, а не Флоту или Империи.

Мигрень сменилась тошнотой. Не дай бог они что-то сделали с ним против его воли…

\- Возможно, вы знаете, что Спок прибыл на Ромулус в очень плачевном состоянии. И виновниками этого были как раз терранцы.

А то он не знает, что Спок чуть не умер.

Она что, хочет надавить на то, что старые долги надо отдавать?..

\- Ваш ход, капитан, не зевайте.

Кирк издал внутренний вопль боли. И сделал ход.

\- Мы приняли его как гостя, нуждающегося в помощи. Наши первоклассные медики спасли его от смерти вследствие множественных травм. Они смогли найти лучшие донорские органы, создали протез, частично излечили его разум.

Кровь прилила к лицу Кирка.

\- Что?! Вы… вы влезли в его голову?..

\- Успокойтесь, это было необходимой мерой. Не хотите узнать, в каком состоянии нашли его на нашем форпосте? – Похоже, ромуланку ощутимо задел немой упрек терранца. – Его шаттл был в критическом состоянии, старое, разбитое корыто, которое ему чудом посчастливилось раздобыть. Хорошо, что Спок поставил автопилот, потому что когда мы вскрыли шлюз, он был уже без сознания от жажды и голода. И да, там стоял лютый холод, потому что он пустил всю энергию на двигатель. В процессе транспортировки и реанимации он впал в кому, перед этим бредил и сильно страдал от боли. Мне продолжать, _капитан_ Кирк?

Кирк осклабился.

\- Продолжайте.

Селе не удастся вышибить его из седла этими разговорами. Она что, решила обвинить _его_ в тех несчастьях, что выпали на долю Спока?..

\- Медицина моего народа не очень отличается от медицины народа Спока, как вам известно. Сначала все должно зажить тут, - она коснулась пальцем лба, - а потом стоит приниматься за тело.

Следующие полчаса Кирк внимательно слушал рассказ ромуланки. Спок не вдавался в подробности, каким образом он попал в ромуланские сектора, а капитан не старался их выведать, видя, как тяжело дается вулканцу ретроспектива.

Тогда смертельно уставшему, израненному, почти теряющему сознание пленнику удалось завладеть шаттлом и минимальным запасом топлива, воспользоваться тем, что Лира находилась в пятнадцати световых годах от нейтральных пограничных территорий, чудом ускользнуть от патрулей и буквально сдаться ромуланской стороне. Те приняли его с радостью, и Кирк верил этому: нечасто член одного из самых древних и влиятельных кланов, да еще и офицер Флота, по доброй воле оказывается в Ромуланской Империи. Вулканец был в кошмарном состоянии: истощение, переохлаждение, раны, ожоги и неумолимо приближающееся безумие. Села сама мелдила с ним, поскольку ее род обладал недюжинными способностями к телепатии, и в незащищенном, умирающем мозгу увидела основные этапы его жизни. Вулкан, Флот, Джеймс Кирк, Восстание. И Лира.

Кирк понимал, что если бы Спок смог добраться до «Энтерпрайз», то тоже оказался бы в смертельной опасности: ему нужен был именно целитель разума, чтобы хоть как-то собрать в кучу перемолотую в кашу катру. Терранская медицина бессильна, Вулкан был отверг его как калеку и бесполезного инвалида. Ромулус был правильным решением, единственным спасением, Спок должно быть почувствовал, что его разум рушится из-за ампутации, и выбрал верный путь.

Но все равно капитан не мог избавиться от колкой ревности к Селе. Почему Спок ничего не рассказал ему? Хотя… он понимал ее. Эта женщина не могла не полюбить вулканца, который к тому же оказался на время зависимым от нее. Кто бы не ощутил восторга, погружаясь в яркий, глубокий и очаровательный разум, пусть и поврежденный и измученный?

Селе хватило мужества признать, что любое проявление более чем дружеской симпатии будет просто недопустимым. Спок уже был связан Узами с тхайла, избранным, и ничто, даже разрушенная Связь, не могла помешать этому.

Поборов себя, капитан ощутил благодарность и жалость. Села спасла его любовника от безумия, что хуже смерти, и уже за это он должен ей до конца своих дней.

Медленное выздоровление, мучительная установка протеза, реабилитация – только под конец этого пути Села решила завести разговор о других вещах, которые  ясно увидела в разуме Спока. Капитан и старпом имперского флагмана, желающие пустить трещины по их святая святых и разрушить то, что создавалось и укреплялось тысячелетиями?..

Кирк думал, каково было Споку находиться среди ромуланцев, уважающих клан Сарека, но ненавидящих Империю. Малейшее подозрение или просто дурное настроение командования – и слабого, еще неокрепшего для сопротивления вулканца казнили бы. Беспомощность, неопределённость, собственное шаткое положение и отчаяние после осознания масштаба травмы. Кто бы выдержал все это?

Спок боролся, и даже в таком положении смог договориться с Селой о сотрудничестве на определенных условиях. Интересно, знал ли вулканец, что ромуланка к нему неравнодушна?.. Его старпом, проницательный и до неприличия умный, иногда был абсолютно слепым и неловким в подобных вопросах. Лишенный телепатии, Спок явно ничего не ощутил.

Глупо, но Кирк вздохнул с облегчением: если его тхайла и воспользовался эмоциональной скомпроментированностью ромуланки, то явно не осознавал этого.

В результате Села и Спок решили, что Восстание в случае необходимости воспользуется силами Ромулуса, но кроме них двоих никто не должен знать об этом договоре. Это решение было выгодно обеим сторонам: вместо того, чтобы задабривать Империю, сдав им очередного «изменников», ромуланцы оставили их в качестве спички в пороховой бочке. Им нужен был этот взрыв, как и Кирку со Споком.

Закончив беглый рассказ, Села откинулась на спинку кресла и лениво оглядела шахматную доску. Кирк обдумывал сказанное, даже мигрень куда-то исчезла. В воздухе пахло большими переменами, ставки возросли, и он не был уверен, что может предсказать результат.

Он не сомневался, что на слова Селы можно положиться, но будет ли она надежным союзником? Да, у нее были деньги, власть и своя флотилия, доверенная за особо ценные заслуги, но насколько далеко она готова зайти?.. За ней стояли большие чины и большие суммы, Как долго бунтовщики могут рассчитывать на помощь ромуланцев, желающих получить часть территорий, незаконно отобранных Империей?.. Где гарантия, что они не захотят большего?..

\- Капитан, я понимаю ваше замешательство. Я не хотела бы вас торопить, но необходимо действовать быстро. Разведка донесла, что в вашем Штабе готовится масштабная атака на наши законные территории. Я могу считать эту информацию проверенной?

Глядя на чуть насмешливо выгнутую бровь ромуланки, Кирк потер переносицу.

Ситуация выходила мерзкой, потому что сам капитан о готовящейся атаке ничего не знал. Это могло значить только одно – он вскоре исчерпает (или уже исчерпал) лимит доверия адмиралов. О подобных операциях всегда сообщали на передовую, если только не подозревали подчиненных в двойной игре или измене.

Их время почти вышло, раз шпионы ромуланцев знают больше них. Но потянуть время все же стоило.

\- Мне нужно обсудить все это с моими офицерами, я не намерен принимать решение  единолично, их это тоже касается.

Ромуланка усмехнулась, делая ход.

\- К сожалению, как раз этого я не могу допустить. Единственные из экипажа, в ком я не сомневаюсь, это вы и Спок. Я не хочу ставить под сомнение преданность вашей команды, но также не могу рисковать будущим Ромулуса, если вдруг – совершенно случайно – крупица информации просочится в ваш Штаб. Вы же понимаете меня, капитан?

Кирк вздохнул. На месте Селы он бы вообще проводил переговоры в вакууме, потому что за одно слово против Империи его самого казнят, а ромуланцев ждет массированный удар.

Терранец передвинул своего ферзя и потер подбородок. Все его инстинкты кричали, что побоище не за горами, и ромуланцы станут грозными союзниками. А в случае отказа они все равно возьмут силой то, что не удалось заполучить переговорами. Они устали от бесконечных войн и готовы идти на уступки, значит, стоит ковать железо пока горячо.

Внезапно в голове словно сверкнула молния, и капитан увидел отличнейшую возможность поставить Селе шах и мат за три хода. Молясь, чтобы ромуланка ничего не заподозрила, Кирк продолжил разглагольствовать о перспективах сотрудничества повстанцев и Ромулуса.

Кирк с горечью подумал, что гамлетовское «быть или не быть» в их ситуации раздулось до масштабов «быть или не быть краху Империи». Старый мир будет разрушен до основания, и хватит ли его самоуверенности и хватки, чтобы построить на обломках что-то лучшее?..

Но его ждал «Энтепрайз», ждала команда, ждал его любимый вулканец. Все они падут жертвами репрессий, крысы в Штабе уже учуяли неладное. Нельзя терять времени, иначе погибнут все те, ради кого капитан сражался все эти годы.

Пытаясь удержать истерический смешок, Кирк, откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Шах и мат, Села.

Ромуланка хмыкнула, но ее лицо сохранило маску спокойного достоинства и превосходства.

\- Неплохо, капитан Кирк, очень неплохо. Вижу, Спок приложил руку к вашей стратегии, узнаю его стиль. Для терранца вы играете слишком изящно.

Кирк усмехнулся.

\- Вы достойный противник, уж не сомневайтесь.

Села встала и повернулась к тому же шкафу в стене.

\- Хотите выпить, капитан?

Он повернулся в кресле.

\- Если это настоящий ромуланский эль, то с удовольствием.

Жидкость в стакане тонкой работы имела приятный анисовый запах и казалась существенно гуще, чем пойло в заначке Маккоя. В горло словно залили полведра бензина, а потом чиркнули спичкой, глаза запросились из орбит.

Кирк едва не закашлялся, ромуланка выпила с таким невозмутимым видом, словно в стакане была дистиллированная вода.

Ладно, была не была. В кои-то веки его интуиция была солидарна с голосом рассудка.

\- Села, я согласен на предложение Ромулуса. Но с одним условием.

Ромуланка подалась вперед.

\- Мы постараемся пойти на компромисс, капитан.

\- Мне нужна бутылка вашего лучшего эля для одного славного доктора. Не знаете, как это можно организовать?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оставляйте комментарии, пожалуйста, говорите, что вам нравится/не нравится в этой истории)


	10. Спок

Кирк отключил монитор и потер переносицу. Глаза болели от многочасового сидения перед терминалом, мигрень снова усилилась, подкрепленная эффектом от эля Селы и усталостью. Пять часов непрерывных переговоров по шифрованным каналом, короткий брифинг с Джотто, Скотти и Кайлом, довольно удачно выдуманная история для Штаба, каким образом им удалось уйти из-под огня ромуланцев. Сутки назад он снимал шкуру с Декера, а сейчас предложение Ромулуса кардинально поменяло все планы.

Нужно было провернуть кучу хитрых манипуляций под носом у Штаба, незаметно собрать силы Восстания, проследить, чтобы лидеры планет не переубивали друг друга, убедить их в том, что ромуланцы могут быть полезны. Провести экстренные внеплановые учения и ревизии на «Энтерпрайз» - Кирку не хотелось потерпеть поражение из-за какого-то несчастного техника, застрявшего в трубах Джефри. Он не сомневался в своей команде, за столько лет он перетряс и перекроил все отделы до последнего энсина, но стоило немного погонять экипаж.

А еще был Спок. Чертов приступ оказался настолько несвоевременным, что капитан готов был кусать локти. В перерывах между лихорадочными переговорами и тактическим планированием Кирк попытался пробиться в лазарет и выяснить, в каком состоянии его тхайла и удалось ли купировать приступ, но Маккой рявкнул, чтобы он убирался по своим делам и не мешал ему работать, путаясь под ногами.

Судя по всему, дела были плохи, раз вулканца поместили в палату интенсивной терапии.

Капитан отчаянно пытался утихомирить в себе тревогу и почти физическую боль, и сумасшедшие рокировки почти вытеснили страх потери. Но стоило разделаться со всеми срочными делами, как холодная, липкая паника снова охватила разум. Что могло произойти со Споком, если даже Боунз выставил его за дверь, не дав увидеть любовника?..

В последний раз перепроверив все каналы связи и степень шифрования каждого из них, Кирк направился в лазарет. Его беспокоил тот факт, что за пару лет он слишком привык к постоянной опасности, страху смерти, который дамокловым мечом висел над всем кораблем. Он знал, что стоит слишком привыкнуть к угрозе гибели, как смерть мигом настигнет тебя. Эта дама не любит непочтения и бравады. Пропустишь какую-то мелочь, расслабившись, свыкнувшись с этим, и мигом окажешься на эшафоте. Утянув за собой всех, кого любишь и ценишь.

Надо было заканчивать, излишняя медлительность может погубить все дело. Теллариты могут сколько угодно хрюкать об осторожности и расчетливости, но интуиция буквально кричала, что времени в обрез.

Необходимо нанести удар первыми и выиграть, иначе имперская верхушка утопит их в собственной крови.

Но ему нужен был Спок. Они нужны друг другу.

 

Кирк проскользнул в лазарет с твердым намерением переспорить Боунза и увидеть тхайла, в каком бы состоянии тот не был. В кабинете доктора не обнаружилось.

\- Компьютер, местоположение доктора Леонарда Маккоя.

\- Доктор Леонард Маккой находится на фармацевтическом складе №12.

Капитан нахмурился: двенадцатый склад был забит анестетиками и седативными.

До его ушей донесся приглушенный крик, и Джим опрометью кинулся в палату. Он не знал, что там происходило, но надо было очень постараться, чтобы его стоический вулканец кричал так надрывно и отчаянно, что было слышно через три переборки.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, капитану было физически плохо от мысли, какие муки терпит старпом по его вине. Именно Кирк потащил его на тот чертов допрос, хотя мог бы и догадаться, что Спок еще недостаточно окреп.

Но если бы не он, Декер бы не раскололся, капитан был в этом уверен. Хотя ублюдок не стоил и сотой той цены, которую заплатил Спок.

Кирк застыл на пороге, время замедлило ход.

Худое тело корчилось на койке, фиксаторы на лодыжках, запястьях, поперек груди и бедер в любой момент могли хрустнуть. Кирк знал, что чудовищная сила вулканцев - не та штука, которую можно удержать стандартными оковами.

Спок кричал. Протяжно, с хриплым надрывом, не открывая зажмуренных глаз. Иногда вопли затихали, чтобы перейти в громкие, отчаянные стоны, потом вулканец начинал задыхаться, с хрипом втягивая воздух в измученное горло, и все начиналось сначала.

Капитан с ужасом смотрел на эти конвульсии. В комке содрогающейся плоти не было и следа от его тхайла.  Дикая, чудовищная боль прошивала все его тело, лицо было искажено агонией в бессмысленную маску. Пальцы протеза со скрежетом гнули металл койки.

За криками Кирк не услышал свиста открывшихся дверей.

Маккой, еще более хмурый и недовольный жизнью, чем обычно, ввалился в палату, одной рукой держа стопку ПАДДов и медикаментов, а второй сжимая флягу. Под глазами доктора залегли тени, плавно переходящие в мешки, запах перегара капитан слышал на расстоянии десяти метров.

Плохо дело, если Боунз решил вспомнить старые привычки. Пьющий Маккой у Джима ассоциировался или с Тарсусом, или с другими малоприятными событиями, во время которых врач срывался.

\- Я вывел звукоизоляцию на максимум, но в соседних палатах все равно слышно.

Маккой бросил флягу на тумбочку и принялся за сканирование.

Джим сел на стул рядом с койкой Спока и уронил голову на руки. Рядом с доктором он мог не скрывать своей слабости и отчаяния.

\- Боунз, какие прогнозы? - Севшим голосом спросил капитан.

Крики не прекращались, на запястье вулканца кровили ссадины от фиксаторов.

\- Плохо, Джим. Он в таком виде уже почти сутки, организм пашет на пределе, все ресурсы стремительно расходуются. Что-то произошло с его митохондриями, они просто не выполняют свои функции должным образом.

\- Черт тебя дери, я не медик и не биолог, - рыкнул Кирк.

\- Его тело не в состоянии преобразовать те питательные вещества, которые я в него вкачиваю, в энергию. Как только он исчерпает свои ресурсы, наступит коллапс.

Кирк, не обращая внимания на судороги и крики вулканца, подошел к изголовью койки и осторожно взял его лицо в ладони, большими пальцами поглаживая скулы. Нет, черт подери, нет! Декер, больной ублюдок, знал, куда бить. Разум Спока не выдержал, снова начав пропускать через себя пытки, перенесенные у Ногуры, и просто зациклился. На стыке протеза и плоти снова наметилось чудовищное воспаление, под влажной от пота кожей прощупывалось какое-то уплотнение. Джим надавил на него, и на пальцы брызнул желто-зеленый гной.

Капитан выругался.

\- Что с ним происходит?.. Отторжение протеза?..

Он не может снова потерять своего тхайла.

\- Джим, его организм умирает, и протез не исключение. Если обобщить все показатели, то мозг словно взбесился. Он страдает от сильной боли в руке, но болеть-то там нечему. Мозг подсовывает ложные болевые сигналы, что-то типа фантомных болей. Еще целые участки коры просто отключились, похоже на инсульт, но нейроны живы, просто не функционируют. А по внешним признакам похоже на эпилепсию. Короче говоря, все системы органов постепенно отказывают, еще максимум сутки - и наступит клиническая смерть мозга из-за дефицита глюкозы в крови.

Кирк закусил губу, не отпуская Спока. Длинные изящные пальцы судорожно дергались, комкая простынь.

 - Но ведь у него и раньше были эти приступы.

Маккой покачал головой.

 - Да, я знаю про них. Каждый был как маленькая смерть. Было просто чудом, что он вообще пережил ампутацию, но все эти вулканские периферические нервы- штука капризная. Если верить остроухому, со временем приступы стали не такими частыми, мозг начал постепенную регенерацию, но пока все эти нейроны залечат сами себя, но уже успеет умереть раз пять.

\- Боунз, твою мать! - Не выдержал Кирк.

Доктор фыркнул.

\- Джим, ты вроде бы не слабоумный: ты что, не понимаешь, что все это время Споку просто везло?.. Приступы выматывали его до предела. И мы ничего не можем сделать, потому что вулканские мозги вещь непредсказуемая. На Вулкан, к целителям, отправлять его тоже исключено, насколько я понимаю.

Кирк кивнул: после того, что произошло со Споком, Вулкан - это верная смерть. Его сородичи не потерпят у себя полукровку без руки, еще и связанного с терранцем.

Джим уже абстрагировался от криков, не без усилий причислив их к фоновому шуму, но его сердце замерло, когда из-под тонких зеленоватых век потекли слезы. Мокрые дорожки сбегали по щекам, и капитан бережно стер их.

Еще немного, и это добьет самого Кирка.

\- Нам остается только ждать. Средств от этого нет, Джим.

Капитан хотел вызвериться на Маккоя, но вовремя прикусил язык. В неверном свете ламп лазарета доктор казался старше, морщины проступили отчетливее, и вблизи Кирк видел, что кисти хирурга мелко подрагивают. Алкоголь доктора никогда так не брал, сказывались переутомление и стресс. Имплант отбрасывал красноватые блики.

Внезапная мысль пришла Кирку в голову, и он почти истерично расхохотался.

\- Боунз, теперь у меня два высокотехнологичных инвалида в команде. Интересно, без чего останусь я, если...

Маккой выругался, но не мог не фыркнуть.

\- Твой слишком длинный язык действительно бы не помешало немного укоротить.

Минуту они сидели молча, потом Кирк вздохнул:

\- Иди-ка к себе, Боунз, по-моему, тебе стоит отключить ту киберпанковую штуку в глазу и хорошо выспаться.

Видя, что доктор с протестующим видом разинул рот и собрался спорить, капитан применил то, что он гордо называл командным тоном.

\- Иди отдохни, я присмотрю за ним. Если что-то поменяется, я мигом тебя вызову.

Маккой в итоге не заставил себя упрашивать.

\- Ладно, черт с тобой, не очень-то тут поспишь под такой акомпанемент.

Он еще раз просканировал бьющееся в агонии тело, и тяжелым шагом направился к выходу.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что если ремни не выдержат, от лазарета ничего не останется?

Кирк кивнул, не особо вдаваясь в смысл сказанного.

Маккой фыркнул и направился в свою каюту, и даже без сети Танталус капитан мог с уверенностью сказать, что доктор отрубился сразу же, как упал на койку.

Когда Джим много лет спустя вспоминал страшные часы, проведенные в лазарете, он осознавал, что на плаву его держала только отчаянная бравада. Все внутри сжималось от острой боли, от страха сводило живот и подступала тошнота, тело было напряжено, как сжатая стальная пружина. От ужаса хотелось выть.

Он был нужен Споку, он хотел быть сильным для Спока, но хватило одной минуты, проведенной в лазарете, и короткие волоски на затылке стояли дыбом, а горло сжимали страх и паника.

Он ничем не может помочь, его тхайла мучительно умирает, он теряет его, едва успев обрести заново.

Джим уселся на койку так, чтобы его бедро находилось под головой Спока в качестве подушки, и опустил пальцы на залитое слезами лицо вулканца. Как ему хотелось иметь хотя бы зачатки телепатии, чтобы облегчить муки любовника, достучаться до измученного разума, сказать, что все в порядке и ему ничего не грозит, что нет причин для боли.

Спок метался по койке, и фиксаторы предупреждающе звякали каждый раз, когда сведенные судорогой мышцы пытались высвободиться. На пару мгновений Спок приоткрывал глаза, но Джим не видел в них разума: только мутная пелена боли и безумия.

Капитану казалось, что он уже оглох от криков, которые продолжали звенеть в его ушах даже когда Спок обессиленно замолкал.

Так тянулись часы до утра: Кирк сидел на койке умирающего вулканца, и как никогда раньше осознавал свою беспомощность перед лицом смерти.

Утром состояние старпома резко ухудшилось. Конвульсии стали еще сильнее, вулканец все-таки сорвал голос и эта тихая борьба под аккомпанемент сиплых, с присвистом стонов вгоняла Джима в панику.

Но он по-прежнему держал вулканца, гладил его лицо, невесомо целовал и шепотом пытался заверить, что все будет хорошо.

А потом браслет фиксатора с хрустом сломался, когда Спок с особым остервенением дернул бионической рукой.

Джим похолодел, но дотянуться до кнопки вызова персонала не успел -  его предплечье перехватили холодные пальцы.

Кирк вскрикнул, не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности, и рванулся из стальной хватки. Спок высвободился от остальных фиксаторов и швырнул капитана на пол, наваливаясь сверху. Позвоночник прострелило острой болью, в плече что-то хрустнуло, и Кирк взвыл от ослепляющей боли.

\- Спок, блядь! Что ты творишь!..

В десяти сантиметрах от своего лица Джим видел лицо любовника, искаженное мукой и яростью, широко распахнутые глаза смотрели куда-то сквозь человека, явно не видя ничего перед собой. От умного и отважного старпома мало что осталось - вулканец походил на животное, обезумевшее от боли и слепой ярости, готовое смести все на своем пути.

Хватка на плече стала невыносимой, стальные пальцы буквально крошили плечо.

Будь на месте Спока кто-то другой, Кирк бы уже давно вырвал ему горло или выбил бы глаза, но его планомерно вбивал в пол никто иной, как любовник и ближайший друг. Джим Кирк умел убивать, но попытаться скрутить Спока, не нанося серьезных увечий, было невыполнимой задачей.

Капитан орал и пытался взывать  к рассудку обезумевшего от боли вулканца, но все было бесполезно. Стальные ледяные пальцы крошили ему плечо, а живые, теплые почти подобрались к горлу.

Чуввствуя, что еще немного - и трахея просто хрустнет, и ему не поможет даже Боунз - Джим выбросил вперед руку и изо всех сил ударил по месту стыка плоти и протеза.

Звук, который издал Спок, заставил Джима чувствовать себя последним ублюдком. Вулканец громко застонал, невидящие глаза снова наполнились слезами. По плечу потекла свежая кровь вперемешку с гноем.

А потом ноги вулканца подкосились и он без сил свалился на пол.

Звенящая тишина оглушала, Джим, пошатываясь, встал на ноги. Драка с вулканцем, наверное, по опасности ничем не отличается от нападения гризли, и если бы Кирк хоть раз видел гризли, то сказал бы наверняка.

Плечо нестерпимо заболело, когда капитан дотянулся до коммуникатора и вызвал Боунза.

Вот черт.

Джим с усилием поднял безжизненное тело и уложил на койку, попутно прощупывая пульс.

Его не было.

Тогда Кирк по-настоящему запаниковал.

\- Спок! Спок!

Матерясь и умоляя, Джим задрал на вулканце больничную рубашку и прижал ладонь к впалому боку. Под пальцами слабо отдавалось сердцебиенение, и колени Кирка подкосились - от облегчения и накатившей дурноты после драки.

Маккой ворвался в каюту и встал как вкопанный на пороге.

После истошных криков Спока тишина оглушала, ее прерывало только тяжелое дыхание Кирка и потрескивание искрящей аппаратуры, которой не повезло попасть под удар.

\- Джим, что...

Рефлексы врача взяли свое, и Маккой принялся сканировать вулканца.

\- Что ты с ним делал, безмозглая ты голова?..

Джим молча боролся с тошнотой и острой болью в затылке и плече.

**Author's Note:**

> Пишите комментарии, кидайте тапки, ловите баги - авось эта история выйдет еще эпичнее:)


End file.
